¿Lo prometes?
by PinkuCat
Summary: "No entiendo porque le haces caso a Kikyou,esa niña es una tonta"."¡Pero es bonita! ¡Yo no! ¡Me quedaré sola y no podré casarme,como ella dijo!"."¡Eso no pasará!"."¿Por qué estás tan seguro?"."Porque si no encuentras a tu príncipe, me casaré contigo"Prometió seguro. Los ojos de Kagome brillaron de ilusión ante la idea."¿Lo prometes?"."Lo prometo" ,[InuKag] UA.
1. Capitulo-1

Ohaiyou gozaimasu!

 **Disclaimer** : InuYasha y sus demás personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko-sensei la reina del manga

 **Advertencia:** UA

Volví de nuevo simples mortales! yo que se cuanto caps tenga pero no pasa de cinco

En fin los dejo leer:

 _"Eres una llorona" Le regañó InuYasha a los diez años sentándose en el piso de un pasillo de la primaria a lado de Kagome, ella estaba abrazando sus rodillas ocultando las lágrimas que emanaban sus ojos._

 _"¡C-Cállate!" balbuceó._

 _"No entiendo porque le haces caso a Kikyou, esa niña es una tonta " Kagome levantó su cabeza viéndolo a los ojos, ella frunció el ceño._

 _"¡Pero es bonita! ¡Yo no! ¡Me quedaré sola y no podré casarme, como ella dijo!" se quejó llorando aún más, InuYasha rodó los ojos._

 _"¡Eso no pasará!" Le aseguró, Kagome entornó sus ojos hacia InuYasha eséptica._

 _"¿Por qué estás tan seguro?"_

 _"Porque si no encuentras a tu príncipe, me casaré contigo" Prometió seguro. Los ojos de Kagome brillaron de ilusión ante la idea no quedarse sola con muchos gatos al igual que una vecina suya._

 _"¿_ _ **Lo prometes**_ _?" Extendió su dedo meñique hacia InuYasha, este puso los ojos en blanco, no le gustaba esos tipos de comportamientos de niños_ _ **pequeños,**_ _él ya tenía once años ya era un niño_ _ **grande**_ _pero dejándo su orgullo aún lado entrelazó su dedo con el de Kagome._

 _"_ _ **Lo prometo**_ _"_

Pasaron catorce años desde aquello, y doce desde que vio a InuYasha por última vez.

Kagome se hizo más fuerte, no del nivel físico ya que ella tenía unos brazos de fideos; sino nivel emocional. Sus padres y amigos, sabían el porqué, después de la marcha de su amigo de la infancia a América no era la _misma._

No era la Kagome sonriénte, consentida y en demasía sensible que todos adoraban.

Ese día el 2 de julio del 2003, fueron sus últimas lágrimas derramadas mientras él depositaba un dulce beso en la frente prometiéndole como siempre él hacía.

 _"Volveré, sólo espérame"_

Algunos dirían que es estúpido verse a tal grado afectado por una despedida, pero es que esos no sabían lo que era amistad. No habían experimentado lo que ella e InuYasha tenían, porque el solo haberlos vistos juntos hubieran entendido sólo un poco la relación que compartían.

Ahora ella sonreía, pero _no tan radiante como antes_.

Ahora ella consentía, _no era consentida_.

Ahora ella consolaba a las personas sensibles _, no era consolada_.

Kagome no podría decir que era infeliz, pero tampoco decir que era feliz.

Trataba de alguna u otra forma auto motivarse repitiéndose " _InuYasha estaría feliz por verte más_ _ **fuerte**_ _y menos_ _ **llorona**_ ".

La vida dejo de ser divetida y alegre para convertirse en una rutina sin fin.

Pero ¿saben que era lo peor? es que _ese_ dejó de comunicarse con Kagome después de un año, ella solo sabía noticias de él gracias a los padres de este.

Aún así ella ansiaba su llegada, y secretamente aún absurdo se escuchase ella quería que InuYasha recuerde esa promesa de meñiques que habían hecho, hace ya casi quince años.

Aunque ella lo esperaba esa noticia la había dejado helada.

Otro día transcurría, ella era la asistente de una gran diseñadora de modas.

Ella había soñado con trabajar en el mundo de la moda desde su primer desfile de pasarela, regalo cortesía de sus padres por sus doce años.

Al principio quería ser modelo pero luego se enteró todo el sacrificio que implicaba, estár siempre demasiado delgada lo cual significaba dietas, saber caminar con tacones de los cuales si te cae te rompes la pierna, ir y venir de un lado a otro... Mm no. Ella amaba la comida, su piernas, la estabilidad, y la comida.

Entonces después decubrió que había personas que creaban esos hermosos conjuntos que las modelos se encargaban de hacer brillar.

Lo había decidido, sería definitivamente diseñadora.

Y si querías triunfar, tenías que tener primero experiencia.

El problema es que su jefa Kagura, quién era una **Diva** - **Mandona** - **AmanteDelControl** y aunque al principio es difícil tratar con ella después te das cuenta que era dulce y cálida, ahora estaba embarazada, lo cual era hermoso y Kagome se alegro por ello diciéndo que el embarazo era una bendición de Dios y un niño alegraría su vida...

Bueno eso no era malo, lo malo era...

―¡Kagome!―.La llama Kagura, ella va rápidamente a la oficina de está, la cual el diseño era sumamente elegante y espléndido, con esa conbiación de colores: Negro, Vino y Fuccia.

"Si tan sólo se lo pudiera apreciar" Piensa Kagome observando todo el desorden, prendas por acá, por allá, embolturas de helados de kiwí...Antojos y bolas de papeles por doquier.

―¿Qué ocurre?―.Pregunta Kagome acercándose a Kagura, la cual estaba frente a su espejo de cuerpo, se preocupa al ver lagrimas recorriendo las mejillas de Kagura.

Se voltea hacia Kagome, y llora mas fuerte.

―Kagura-san ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Está bien su bebé? ¿Se siente mal? ¿La llevó al hospital?―. Abombardeó con preguntas mientras la exáminaba asegurándose que nadie este mal.

―Es que... Es q-que...―. Intenta decir pero llora más fuerte.

―Dígame lo que pasa―. Insta Kagome.

―¡Aumente tres kilos!―.Grita llorando mas fuerte.

Ese era el problema: Las pinches hórmonas del embarazo que estaban a flor de piel.

―E-etto... Kagura-san. Está embarazada―. Explica con obviedad, y jura que si esto fuera un anime una gota de sudor hubiera atravesado su sien.

―¡¿Y eso qué?!―. Se queja volteándose de nuevo hacia el espejo, se pone de lado mirándo su ya mínimo abultado estómago.―¡¿Ves eso?¡―. Señala su estómago.―¡Estoy gorda!

Y se pone a llorar de nuevo, maldición y ella antes se quejaba cuando Kagura tenía la regla.

―Kagura-san ni siquiera se nota―. Intenta reconfortarla, y era verdad, tenías que ver fijamente su bariga si querías darte cuenta de su estado.

―¡Claro que sí! ¡Hoy me quería poner mi vestido _Vitturi_ preferido, ¿Y sabes qué pasó?, ¡No cerraba!―.Se lamentaba lloriqueando.

―Kagura-san...―. Trataba de encontrar palabras de confort correctas, porque ahora con su humor cualquier comentario así sea bien intencionado lo malinterpretaba de la peor manera.―Ahora ni siquiera se puede diferenciar, está delgada―. Los ojos de Kagura brillaron, esa era la frase correcta para todo.―Será peor al quinto mes.

Mierda

Kagura se puso a llorar más, maldiciendo y puteando cualquier cosa.

"Espero que el niño aún no pueda escuchar"

―Am... Hoy tiene su cita con la revista _Vogue_ ―. Le recuerda, Kagura para su llanto milagrosamente y su rostro se ilumina, literal.

Estúpidas hórmonas.

―¡Es cierto!―. Se retira y se va a su "mini" closeth.―¿Qué se usa para una entrevista?―. Pregunta, Kagome rueda los ojos divertida, de alguna u otra forma Kagura hacía su vida menos aburrida.

―¿Un vestido sencillo?―. Kagura bufa, Kagome se rié bajito. Porque la palabra "sencillo" no estaba en el vocabulario de Kagura.

―Claro la revista de moda más grande del mundo, viene a Japón ansiando entrevistar a la mas grande diseñadora del planeta y está está con un vestido sencillo―. Bueno la diseñadora Kagura no era exactamente conocida por su modestia.

Kagome se dispone a salir, pero otra llamada de Kagura la detiene.

―¿Sí?

―Por cierto mientras estabas en tu tiempo de almuerzo, tu madre llamó gritándo eufórica―. Avisa, Kagome enarca una ceja extrañada.

―¿Diciéndo qué?―.Pregunta extrañada por el comportamiento de su madre.

―Algo sobre un tal...¿ _InuYoshua_...? Volviéndo y eso, realmente no sé qué quizo decir...―Y Kagura seguía hablando pero Kagome ya no escuchaba nada más.

Las palabras "InuYasha" y "Volviéndo" seguían vagando en su mente, tratando de conectarlas y encontrar su significado.

Entonces cayó en cuenta.

InuYasha.

Su InuYasha.

Regresaba.

Después de tanto tiempo.

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gutó? ESPERO QUE SI! Si le gusta dejenme un review haciéndomelo saber!, sino no hay reviews no hay cap, jeje lo se soy evil muajajaja.**

 **En fin gracias por leer, no se pero tengo un fuerte fetiche con las historias de amigos de la infancia, simplemente las amo *-*, si quieren leer otra tiernita les invito a leer "M-me gustas" mía también.O..! O..! si quieren una hard o sea duro contra el armario hasta llegar a narnia les invito leer mi especial de navidad "¿Navidad? ¿Qué es eso? ¿se come?"**

 **¿Spam? ¿Dónde? xD**

 **Si quieren otro cap, reviews!**


	2. Capitulo-2

**Advertencias:** UA

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha y los demás personajes no me pertencen sino a Rumiko-sensei la reina del manga

 **Capitulo.-2**

Se chequeo en el espejo por milésima. Era inevitable estar nerviosa. Ver a InuYasha después de casi catorce años, justificaba sus nervios.

Observa el bonito anillo de plástico con un pequeño cristal rojo, se muerde el labio pensativa. No sabía después de todo si era correcto usarlo o no.

Tal vez ni siquiera recuerde ese anillo, o si lo hace se reiría de ella por ser tan infantil. Bufa por lo bajo indecisa.

" _¡Inu-chan!_ _"_ _Dijo Kagome sonriendo traviesa. Esconde algo detrás de ella y se balancea con sus pies leve._

 _InuYasha entrecerró sus ojos un poco, desconfiado debido no solo al tono de voz de Kagome, sino también por el meloso apodo que ella le da._

" _¿Qué?_ _"_ _. Contestó cruzándose los brazos._

" _Cierra los ojos_ _"_ _. Ordenó ya más seria_ _(_ _o eso intentaba_ _)_ _InuYasha hace una mueca pero obedece sin chistar._

 _Al fin y al cabo sabe que si no lo hace, era probable que le haga un berrinche y no le hable hasta que se le pase el enojo, lo cual era cuando le compraba los dulces favoritos de Kagome_ _―_ _algo que ahora no se podía dar el gusto porque aún no le daban su mesada._

― _Y ahora ábrelos_

 _Lo primero que ve son unas manos extendidas hacia él con un anillo de plástico, como los que te vienen en una caja de cereal._

― _Feliz cumpleaños_ _―_ _. Kagome le sonríe abiertamente, esperando que él cogiera su regalo que ella había conseguido con tanto esmero_ _―_ _tuvo que gastar toda su mesada buscando una caja de cereal premiada_ _―_ _y le diera las gracias alegando que era el mejor regalo que alguien pudo dar._ _ **En la historia de los cumpleaños.**_

 _¿Qué? Frunció el ceño cuando había entendido el porqué del anillo, de acuerdo no es que no apreciara el detalle... Pero ¿Acaso Kagome ni siquiera pensó que él no era Sango, ni cualquier otra amiga de ella? Sino un niño, que ya cumplía sus doce años. Esperaba un auto de carreras, una figura de acción... ¡Hasta ropa! y... ¿Un anillo?_

 _Se limitó a forzar una sonrisa y Kagome desilusionada, rápido pierde su sonrisa brillante y su rostro se volvió triste._ ― ¿No te gusta?

 _Se muerde el labio no queriendo mentir, pero al ver como los ojos de Kagome comenzaron a aguarse tuvo qué._

― _¡C-Claro que sí!_ _―_ _. Corrige arrebatándole el anillo a Kagome._

 _Kagome lo mira poco crédula_ _―_ _Debería. Mira yo tengo uno igual, son de compromiso_ _―_ _mostró su dedo índice el cual portaba el mismo._

― _¿Por qué me das esto?_

― _Cuándo el primero de nosotros se comprometa un futuro, tenemos que tener la aprobación del otro hacia nuestra pareja, si lo estamos le daremos el anillo en señal de que si es digna._

 _InuYasha hizo una mueca graciosa._ _―_ _¿Y si no lo es?_ _―_ _. Se aventuró a preguntar._

― _Entonces tendremos que casarnos._

Opta por usarlo, si lo reconoce bien. Sino... ¿Bien?

En contra de sus deseos no fue a recibir a InuYasha al aeropuerto, ya que como había dicho Sango:

"Hay que hacerlo esperar"

Mira su reflejo en el espejo, se ve muy bien. Algo que la hace feliz, por ende sonreír.

Se auto anima susurrando "¡Tú puedes!"

Simplemente se le fue el aliento, al verlo ahí.

Típico sonriendo de esa manera tan perruna, tan... _él_

A Kagome nunca le gusto un chico, bueno no de _esa_ manera, pero tampoco era retrasada como para no reconocer quién era guapo y quién no.

Y déjenle decir que InuYasha superaba los estándares de guapo, maldición ¿En serio ese era el mismo niñito que ella conocía?

Claro que sí. Aunque este se haya pintado su cabello azabache por un plateado (Razón por la cual el revolotear de su estómago) sabría diferenciar a InuYasha por un rasgo singular: Esos salvajes y hermosos ojos ámbar.

De alguna manera ella se sentía decepcionada, su amigo no la había recibido como ella pensaba. Duda si quiera si había notado o no su presencia, él solo hablaba con sus amigos, familiares, conocidos...

Como si no se acordase de Kagome. Y el solo pensar en eso hacía que su garganta se retuerza.

Los únicos que si la saludaron como Dios manda fueron los padres de InuYasha, que la recibieron en la entrada con muy afectuoso abrazo alagándola con "Estás cada día más guapa"

Pronto InuYasha se dio cuenta de la insistente (Acosadora) mirada que le lanzaba Kagome.

Y si antes le quito el aliento ahora iba a hiperventilar.

A paso felino (ironías de la vida) camina hacia Kagome, esquivando a todas esas personas que lo saludarían, todo con los ojos clavados en ella. En Kagome.

Su corazón no daba tregua, así que golpeaba las costillas de Kagome sin piedad alguna.

Si tuviera diez años no me sentiría así, piensa Kagome. Aún no encontraba del porqué de sus nervios. Ya que según ella era inexplicable.

InuYasha es su amigo, es más, su mejor amigo. Alguien del cual confiaba pleno, que aunque no lo admitiese Kagome estaba segura que si InuYasha le decía "Salta" ella lo haría sin pensarlo (Algo que la asustaba en demasía)

Sólo unos metros más... Y ese sería el reencuentro, después de tanto tiempo. Por fin escucharía la voz de InuYasha, ella deseaba tener de nuevo diez años y poder saltarle encima, como a esa edad ella haría.

Pero entonces...

Una hermosa chica; que a Kagome se le hacía familiar, agarró el brazo de InuYasha y mueve sus labios lento, InuYasha le sonríe.

Y a Kagome extrañamente le dolió, porque ese tipo de sonrisas eran las antes InuYasha le regalaba a ella.

InuYasha y la chica de rostro familiar se miran... De una forma que a Kagome no le gusta. Como si solo ellos dos existieran ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Esos dos se acercaron a una Izayoi radiante, como cuando todavía InuYasha no se había ido. Se hablan los tres, e Izayoi amplía su sonrisa (Y Kagome no sabía que se podía sonreír más)

Izayoi se para en el pequeño escenario que habían mandado a preparar para ese día en específico. Con una cuchara tintinea tres veces su vaso, captando la atención de todos.

―Su atención, por favor _―_ _._ Carraspea un poco antes de continuar _._ _―_ Muchas gracias, por haber venido a la celebración de que mi hijo haya regresado—.Aplausos por parte de los invitados, incluyendo a Kagome. —Pero, InuYasha tiene algo más que compartir, y esta es la razón de su regreso.

Kagome casi se le sale el corazón, ¿Razón en específica para regresar? ¿En serio había una?

—Hola—.Eso fue tal vez lo peor con lo que él debía comenzar, pero a Kagome no le importo porque ella escucho su voz de nuevo, había cambiado tanto... Ya no era la de un niño. Es varonil y segura, algo que de forma inconsciente cautiva a Kagome.—Quiero decirles que cuando me marche apenas tenía trece años, no me fue fácil acostumbrarme a un nuevo país, nueva cultura... Nuevo todo. Los extrañe...—.Alarga la última frase lento, con un tono de añoranza y nostalgia.

Kagome puede jurar que la mira. A ella, y que esa frase iba dedicada hacia Kagome.

—Hay una persona que me hizo el camino más fácil, logró que no me sienta solo—. Ya no tenía los ojos en Kagome, sino en esa chica hermosa. Que sonríe boba. El corazón de Kagome se aprieta.

La chica sube al escenario y se toman de las manos.

Por favor... No...

—Y con esa persona es con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, y así anunciarles que Kikyou y yo estamos comprometidos.

Y el mundo de Kagome se derrumbaba de a poco.

 **Y aqui llegué ¿Quien me quiere matar? (Y se que no necesariamente por tardar en actualizar) Bueno mortales espero que les haya gustado creo que no sera un mini fic después de todo pero no preocupar no hare 50 caps ni nada, no pasare de unos 25? espero q les haya gustado n.n!**

 **No les prometo actualizar pronto, porque no lo se, tal vez actualize mañana, o la otra semana, o en un año... okno XD pero si prometo que entre mas reviews tardare menos y estare motivada. Me encantaron sus reviews y espero seguir resiviendolos.**

 **Gracias u.u**


	3. Capitulo-3

**Disclairmer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko-sensei, la reina del manga.

 **Advertencias:** UA

Sus pies hablaron por si solos, machándose a paso rápidos del lugar. Llegando al hibernadero de la familia Taisho, su _rincón_ favorito de la mansión.

Los recuerdos de infancia azotaron la mente de Kagome, dejándole un sabor amargo. Nostalgia.

Puto InuYasha

Puto Mentiroso.

Puto _Todo._

Inevitablemente se siente culpable por no estar feliz por su amigo, ya que al fin y al cabo se iba a casar. Algo importante y...

¡Concéntrate Kagome!

Se regaña en la mente, y manda al carajo cualquier sentimiento de culpabilidad, ¿A quién engañaba?

¡Ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de saludarla!

Fue traicionada... Ese hombre que alguna vez fue su amigo de la infancia, no se le acerco. Como si fuera una completa desconocida...

¡Por Dios hasta había saludado a Bankotsu!

¡Él odiaba a Bankotsu!

¿Solo vino para anunciar su pinche matrimonio?

¿No por qué quería ver a sus seres queridos, que lo extrañaban?

¿No por ella?

¿La había olvidado?

 _Y tú qué crees_ Ironiza una parte suya. Cínica.

Soy una estúpida, piensa Kagome. Porque ella después de todos esos años siempre creyó que aún eran amigos, es más los mejores amigos. Aún después de todos esos años incomunicados...

Se ríe amarga, por lo imbécil e ingenuo que sonaba.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Iría y lo felicitaba? ¿Por algo de lo cual no le hace ni un _poquito_ feliz? ¿Algo que le causa un extraño retorcijón en el pecho y estómago?

El extraño retorcijón apareció. No sólo porque InuYasha la haya saludado.

Era por todo.

En todos estos años no estuvo, ni intento seguir en contacto con Kagome. Tampoco le había dicho que tenía una relación (Al parecer muy estable) ¡Peor aún que se iba a casar!

Quizá nunca la consideró alguien de fiar...

No se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en su pupila, una en una. Hasta que la primera fue derramada. Se sorprende, y no es para menos... Hacia años dejo su manía de llorar, ni siquiera pequeños sollozos desde ese día...

Pero lo que más le sorprende que después de la primera, le siguió otra y otra... Las gotas saladas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, parecía como si no se detuvieran.

Inútilmente trata de limpiarlas, restregando sus nudillos a sus mejillas y ojos.

Como si fuera lluvia...Piensa Kagome.

-Kag... voz jadeante de InuYasha resuena en el hibernadero. Distrayéndola de sus penas.

Se gira lento y encuentra a InuYasha en la entrada, su pecho subía y bajaba. Agitado, ¿Y cómo no estarlo, persiguiendo a su pequeña Kagome? ¿Intentando adivinar a dónde se había fugado?

-Inu...-. Y ese pequeño susurro que podía pasar imperceptible a los oídos de cualquiera, no lo fue para InuYasha.

Se miran directo sin pestañear, diciéndose todo.

Cuánto se extrañaban todos estos años, cuanto anhelaban ver el rostro del contrario... que hubiesen dado por escucharlo...

Kagome se dio cuenta que lo que ella penso haberlo extrañado, no era ni la mitad de lo que realmente lo necesitaba.

¡Maldición! Una de las personas más imporyantes en su vida estaba ahí al frente suyo, después de mucho tiempo, sin verse.

Muchos sentimientos se encuentran en Kagome al verlo ahí.

Tales como alegría, euforia, tristeza, enojo, nostalgia... Y la lista sigue.

A través de los años, se podría decir que habían cambiado, habían crecido, sus caracteres habían fortalecidos... Pero con solo verse supieron que seguían siendo los mismos de **siempre**.

 _ **Kagome siempre la niña llorona...**_

Sin esperar se lanzó en los brazos de InuYasha, y el que antes una pequeña llovizna, ahora era una tormenta de lágrimas. Enreda sus brazos en el cuello de InuYasha (Que había crecido considerablemente) hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, humedeciéndolo.

InuYasha solo atina en acariciar lento con una mano el cabello de Kagome, y la otra la espalda de la misma.

 _ **E InuYasha siempre el niño que quería proteger de todo a Kagome.**_

-Shh...

El llanto no cesaba y es que no ayudaba mucho la voz de InuYasha contra su oído, intentando (Fracasando en el intento) hacerla parar. Tampoco ayudaba el olor tan dulce que tenía, haciéndole recordar esos días cuando hacían pijamada, y Kagome siempre con una excusa para dormir con él y abrazados.

-T-te extrañe contra la nuca de InuYasha, quién apenas le entiende. Él asiente suspirando.

-Lo sé...-. Y aunque Kagome quería un "Yo también", lo dejo pasar, solo para desahogar esos doce años que llevaba con ese sentimiento de soledad guardado.

-¡Quiero dos de esos! y... ¡Oh! ¡Esos también!-. Exclamaba emocionada Kagome, apuntando a unos dulces.

Tal cual niña pequeña, piensa InuYasha. Niega un poco la cabeza. Divertido de la escena.

-Kagome, decídete.

Kagome hace un mohín, ¿Cómo decidirse con tanta variedad? Aun así ella sabía que tenía que apurarse ya que prácticamente ella había arrastrado a InuYasha a esa tienda de dulces que ellos tanto frecuentaban de pequeños (Cuando había parado de llorar) según ella para así perdonarlo por todas las faltas de InuYasha.

Como antes hacía, cada que InuYasha la hacía enojar.

Pero el problema es que de alguna manera ellos se habían escapado de la celebración.

-¡Tú silencio, que aún no te he perdonado! frunciendo el ceño. Y aunque tenían que apurarse no le iba a dejar fácil el total perdón de Kagome.

InuYasha rueda los ojos, cuánto extrañaba esto.

Porque aunque no lo parezca él había extrañado demasiado a Kagome, y no solo a ella, sino también a su familia (Increíblemente hasta a Sesshomaru), amigos, a Japón entero. Antes cuando recién lo mandaron con su tía a América, tenía pensado en terminar sus estudios y largarse de una vez de ahí. Esos habían sido sus planes, pero luego fueron truncados por _ella._ Fue la única persona que no lo hacía de lado porque al principio tenía un acento extraño, que no lo discriminaba porque fuera extranjero (Aunque tal vez tenga algo que ver el que fuera compatriota), y que tanto le recordaba a una personita que lo esperaba en Japón.

Aunque al principio le guardaba recelo por las cosas que Kikyou anes le decía a Kagome, aprendió que al fin y al cabo eran unos niños. Kikyou y él se hicieron inseparables, (quizás no tanto como con Kagome) y siempre hubo lo que se podría dominar como una atracción física mutua. Según las predicciones de sus tíos y los padres de Kikyou consolidaron una relación formal ya mayores, y ahora formalizaron su compromiso; del que esaba seguro de llevar a cabo (O eso creía)

No sabe cómo, pero de a poco fue perdiéndo contacto con Kagome mediante se hacía más cercano a Kikyou. Claro que esas nunca fueron sus intenciones.

-¡InuYasha cómprame de estos!

InuYasha hace un esfuerzo por no sonreír, eso ya no pasara.

Mientras tanto Kagome no cabía de dicha, estaba de nuevo con InuYasha, como _antes_ , como si nunca se hubiera ido, retomando su amistad donde la habían dejado; cuando eran unos niños.

Después de la pequeña escapada por comprar algunos dulces, no especulan palabra alguna en el camino a la mansión de los Taisho. E igualmente como si ella pudiese, con toda su cavidad bucal ocupada por todos esos dulces que se comía.

Al llegar, fueron recibidos por la chica con la cual InuYasha... **Su** InuYasha se casaría.

Y Kagome cayó en cuenta que ya nada era podía ser como antes.

-¡InuYasha! abraza entusiasta, como si no se hubiesen visto en años. Lo cual era estúpido puesto que apenas se habían visto hacia no más de dos horas.

Kagome tiene unas ganas mortales de golpearla, y se asusta. Porque eso nunca le había pasado con alguna persona. Y peor aún que sea con la persona la cual InuYasha quiere pasar el resto de su vida. Así como él había recitado con anterioridad.

Pero es que en todo este rato que había pasado, Kagome no dejaba de pensar que InuYasha le prometió que se casaría con ella, no con esa chica que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

Y era una promesa de meñiques.

Con las promesas de meñiques no se juega.

-¿Ella es Kagome? sonriendo, y Kagome a regañadientes tiene que admitir que la chica tenía una sonrisa bonita.

InuYasha asiente.

-Seguro no me recuerdas, soy Kikyou. Estuvimos juntos en primaria.

Kagome abre los ojos en demasía, y su boca hace una perfecta "O".

Recuerda a Kikyou.

A la perfección.

¿Cómo olvidar a tu abusona personal, que bajaba tu autoestima hasta los suelos?

Exacto, no se podía.


	4. Capitulo-4

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko-Sensei la reina del manga.

 **Advertencias:** UA

¡Volví débiles mórtales! ¿Me extrañaron? ¿No? Am... Bueno...*Incómoda*

Sín más les dejo leer...

Capítulo.-4

Tamborilea sus dedos en la mesa de la cafetería, aburrida y de alguna manera incómoda. Y al parecer era la única que encontraba la situación estúpida e inecesaria; ya que su acompañante sólo se limita a sonreir radiante, escaneándola.

Da un sorbo a la pajilla de su té helado, provocando un sonidito.

Aunque está sonriente, su mirada la escruta por completo. Hasta el más mínimo detalle. Cosa que irrita a Kagome y a su vez la pone nerviosa. En excesivo.

Maldita sea la hora, cuando le dijo que sí a InuYasha.

 _"Kagome..."_

 _"¡Kagome, nada!" Cortó la mencionada ceñuda. "Que tu te quieras casar con ella, no significa que tiene que agradarme" Refunfuño cruzándose de brazos._

 _InuYasha suspiró, sabía que le costaría conveserla. Aún más si hablamos de alguién tan terca como Kagome._

 _"Ella ha cambiado..."_

 _"¡Esa niña me hacía la vida imposible! ¡tú fuiste testigo!" Repuso molesta._

 _De acuerdo haberse enterado que InuYasha; su mejor amigo, se casaría no fue una noticia fácil de digerir y no sólo por la gran sorpresa sino también porque le dolía (En especial en su pecho y estómago) pero cuando fue conciente de que la persona con la que se casaba era ni nada menos que Kikyou._

 _La única Kikyou que Kagome conocía. La Kikyou que le hacía su primaria casi insoportable (casi porque siempre estuvo Inuyasha, apoyándola). La Kikyou que le decía comentarios hirientes cada que podía; fue un golpe bajo (demasiado)._

 _Y más cuando InuYasha le pidió que intente llevarse bien con ella, que le de una_ _ **oportunidad.**_

 _InuYasha rueda los ojos, restándole importancia. A un tema que para Kagome era significativo, y ese gesto le duele._

 _Porque Kagome en sí ya era del tipo de niña en extremo sensible y un poco insegura, para que venga otra insultándola con comentarios como "fea" "Eres horrible" ó "Pareces bruja" no sólo le dolía, sino también se los creía, haciéndo que su autoestima baje de a poco._

 _"Nunca la encontraré digna, pero quizá no me haga daño intentar conocerla..."_

-Kagome-chan

"Kagom-chan" A la misma le hacía gracia, la confianza que Kikyou se auto atribuyo, y Kagome sólo consigue hacer una mueca. Porque ella nunca fue de las personas que fingían o hipócritas, y no le apetecía comenzar a hacerlo ahora.

-InuYasha me dijo que estás relacionada en el mundo de la moda.

-Asistente de una diseñadora-. Corrige abrupta, Kikyou hace un gesto asombrado con su boca. Y Kagome siente como si su pecho se inflase de orgullo.

-¿En serio? Que casualidad, yo soy modelo.

Ahora Kagome es la que abre la boca formando una pequeña "o", aunque no tiene porque sorprenderse. Kikyou irradiaba ese aire de elegancia y porte. Algo que según la misma, Kagome carecía.

-Guau-. Apenas pronuncia, y Kikyou hace un ademán con la mano; restándole importancia.

-No es la gran cosa-. Coloca sus codos en la mesa, entrelaza sus manos y apoya la barbilla en ellos.- ¿Y? ¿Con quién trabajas?

-Yasashi Kagura

Kikyou abre los ojos con sorpresa.- ¡Eso si que es una coindencia! Yo fui elegida, para desfilar su nueva linea ¿No es el destino?-. Exclama Kikyou feliz.

Kagome se quiere golpear. Mucho. Hasta perder el conocimiento. Siendo sincera en ningun momento fue fanatica de las muestras de amor, de sus amigos. En realidad las odiaba, siempre se sentía fuera de lugar, el mal tercio, de esas parejas tan acarameladas y un poco (demasiado) desmostrativas (Un buen ejemplo era Sango y Miroku). Pese a que le era incómoda la situación, no le dolía, ni le desgarraba el interior lento... Disfrutando de a poco, como su estómago, corazón y garganta se deshacían. Como ahora.

Pero el ser superior que yacía arriba, parecía que no la quería. Ni un poquito.

Después de haber tenido el "agradable" momento con Kikyou (Lo cual además de inecesario, fue estúpido), su mejor amigo y por muy degracia de Kagome; novio de Kikyou, fue a recoger a la antes mencionada para ir al cine . Kagome en ese momento solo quería que se marcharán de una vez, y que no la obliguen más tiempo, ser testigo del amor de la pareja. Y como tan inoportuna nos salió la chica, había propuesto sonriéndo:

"¿Por qué no nos acompañas, Kagome-chan?"

Acepto, ignorante de lo que significaba en verdad el cine para la pareja, y no necesariamente iban por la película. Kagome escuchaba los repulsivos sonidos, que salían de los labios de esos, algo de lo cual nunca había querido precensiar.

Por el simple hecho de que era doloroso, no sabe realmente el porqué. Pero lo era.

No le gustaba llorar, haciéndo claro algunas excepciones; el regreso de InuYasha por ejemplo. Le era estúpido, llorar sin saber el porqué. Solo por aquel motivo es que no derramaba lágrima alguna, suspira e intenta concentrarse en la película. Que no le era ni una pizca inetresante.

Su célular vibra, y ella lo chequea, verificando que era un WhatsApp de Koga. Sonrié por el contenido. Y los mensajes no paraban, Kagome se rió bajito. Llamando la antención de la pareja que estaba _tan_ concentrada en la película (Nótese el sárcasmo).

\- ¿De qué te ríes, Kag?-. Pregunta InuYasha rechazando los labios de Kikyou, que ya estaban dispuestos a atacar a lo de su pareja.

\- De Koga-. Reponde Kagome sin alzar la vista, distraída lo suficiente para no darse cuenta quién le pregunta.

\- ¿Koga?-. Repite Kikyou ladeando su cabeza, olvidándose que hace un instante su único objetivo era comerse la boca de su novio.-No me dijiste que Kagome-chan tenía novio.-Le murmura a InuYasha, logrando que Kagome no escuchara.

Y ahora InuYasha es el que quiere golpear a alguien, porque solamente _tiene ganas._ Porque no tiene que ver con la sola idea de que Kagome tenga novio. Ah, no. Claro, que no...

Además, de que, era simplemente imposible que Kagome tenga novio. Cuando regresó de América su madre no dejaba de hablar, sobre todo lo que se perdió en su estadía en el país extránjero. Mencionó que su medio hermano Sesshomaru tenía una novia llamada Rin, (Algo que no podía digerir, todavía), que Miroku y Sango al fin hicieron caso a sus sentimientos, y cosas que InuYasha no puso más atención de lo debido.

Y no mencionó "Novio" y " Kagome" en la misma oración.

Entonces, en la cabeza de InuYasha hizo un "Clic".

Recuerda vagamente una conversación con su madre, de la cual siendo sincero no prestó ni la mínima atención, ya que; en ese momento estaba con Kikyou en una sesión de besos subidos de tono, así que esa llamada de teléfono fue su némesis. Por lo que la conversación de Izayoi había pasado en segundo plano. Pero ahora unas partes de la charla, que antes eran inconexas. Ahora comenzaban a tomar sentido.

"¿Sabías que, Kagome cada vez se pone más hermosa? ¡Hasta tiene un pretendiente! Creo que se llamaba... ¿Koga? ¡Es tan atento y lindo con ella! Yo creo que eso términara en algo más..."

Kagome les sigue a pasos cortos a la pareja de en frente, mirándo las baldosas del centro comercial, ya que la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de ver a esos dos juntos.

Al fin y al cabo, la película fue una total pérdida de tiempo. Ni siquiera supo con exactitud a que venía la película, sólo se acordaba de una chica y un viejo de cuarenta años. Aunque quizá hubiera centrado su atención en la película si tan sólo "algunos" supiera qué "intímidad" significa por lo mismo ¡Intimo!

\- Kagome-chan-. La nombrada mira al frente quién la llamó.

\- ¿Hm?-. Logra pronunciar.

\- No te importaría ir caminando o en taxí por separado ¿Verdad?-. La pregunta suena más a una orden, para el gusto de Kagome. Kagome se muerde la mejilla interna, evitándo salir las palabras "No traje ni un yen en mi bolsillo y mi departamento queda lo suficientemente lejos, cómo para ir caminando"

\- Etto... Claro mi adepartamento queda cerca...

\- No te peocupes Kikyou, yo la acompañó

El repentino ofrecimiento de InuYasha deja perpleja a ambas, una más que la otra, tal vez.

\- P-pero...-. Quizó objetar Kikyou.

\- Así es mucho mejor, además tú también tienes que ir a la agencia de modelaje para que te den las siguiente indicaciones. Te pido un taxí y Kagome y yo vamos caminando.

Kikyou solo atina a bajar la cabeza, como un perro cuando acata una orden de su amo.

Y Kagome quería decir "Já, toma esa perra" pero se contiene, en el fondo estaba muy felíz de pasar tiempo de cálidad con InuYasha sin su prometida.

Pero al parecer Kikyou no iba a perder ya que en el momento dónde se despidió la pareja, lo que iba a ser un simple beso en la mejilla, Kikkyou lo convirtió; en un beso fránces a plena luz del día y con Kagome como la espectadora estrella. Y lo peor de todo, es que tuvo la horrible sensación de que Kikyou la veía mientras besaba a InuYasha.

Una vez términada la tremenda función dada, InuYasha le sonríe y Kagome intenta hacerlo, y no puede. Porque InuYasha no olía dulce y varonil como acostumbraba, sino tenía impregnado un perfume de manzanas fémenino. Porque InuYasha tenía una sonrisa boba plantada en su rostro que no era gracias a ella. Porque cuando InuYasha dice "¿Vamos?" Kagome no puede evitar en pensar que InuYasha ya no era suyo, que ya era de otra.

O quizás nunca lo fue.

Y eso era lo que más le dolía a Kagome.

 **Bueno aqui les dejo un capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado u.u ¿Qué creen que sea Koga para Kagome? ¿Y lo del trabajo de Kikyou qué pasará? ¿Qué ocurrirá en el departamento de Kagome e.e? ¿A quién quieren matar más a mi o a Kikyou? En fin XD!**

 **La verdad es que tengo pensado en hacer un especial n.n en el siguiente episodio por ser el numero cinco XD Si les gusta la idea dejenmelos en los comentarios (Reviews)**

 **Sólo para aclarar: Estoy resubiendo este fic en otra página, adaptándola con otra pareja. Sí quieren saber la estoy adaptándo en un Yaoi (A poco lo vieron venir e.e), con la pareja HunHan (Sehun y LuHan) intengrantes de uno d mis grupos favoritos EXO, sé que no les interesa pero quería saber si había una EXO-L, EXOtic o Kpoper por aquí XD ¿Hay alguna?**

 **Muchísimas gracias por sus bellos reviews que gracias a ellos me inspro a continuar!**

 **Recuerden que si les gusta mi trabajo haganmelo saber no muerdo! u.u**

 **Nos leemos proximamente!**


	5. Especial

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko-Sensei la reina del manga.

 **Advertencia:** UA

 **Especial.1**

"No te queremos cerca, aléjate"

"¿Por qué no desapareces?"

"Eres horrible"

Al contrario de lo que muchos creían, ella no siempre fue linda, ni popular.

Todo eso era parte de su vida diaria. Miradas llenas despectivas, y llenas de burla. Así fue su infancia.

Los niños le rehuían, porque era "Desagradable", "fea", "Una bruja". Cualquier de esos apodos la describían. Y ella lo sabía, se lo hicieron saber. De la peor manera, pero de igual forma era verdad. Era fea ¿Para qué engañarse?

Su abuelita la consolaba diciéndo; que lo que más importaba era la escencia de las personas, lo que te hace humano. No la superficie, ya que no era eterna.

Y, aunque, esas palabras eran confortantes para ella, el confort solo duraba hasta que pisaba la escuela.

 _Cuando ella tenía ocho años, un día de invierno. Ella miraba a través de la vitrina de vidrio de una tienda, algo apañada, un desfile de moda. Sus ojos se resplandecieron maravillada._

 _Las hermosas modelos, eran sólo eso. Hermosas. Caminaban erguidas, orgullosas de quién eran, confiadas, como si el mundo estubiese a sus pies. Y quizás así era._

 _"Desearía tanto igual que ellas..." susurra en un hilo de voz._

 _"¿Y porqué no lo eres?" pregunta una voz tras suyo._

 _Ella hace una mueca rara. Y quiere reirse en la cara de ese niño ¿Cómo alguién tan fea como ella podría ser modelo?_

 _"Como si pudiera..."_

 _Ella se gira sobre sus talones, encara al niño frente suyo. Esperando que huya de inmediato y se retracte por lo dicho. Que la mire como es ella y que deje de decir tonterías._

 _Pero, ese niño contra todo sólo; ladea la cabeza y frunce el ceño, mirándola como si_ _ **ella**_ _fuera la tonta._

 _"¿Y por qué no puedes?"_

 _Ella abre los ojos sorprendida, y piena en la seria posibilidad de que ese niño estuviese ciego._

 _"¿Qué no es obvio?" Se señala a sí misma con su dedo índice._

 _El niño aparentemente ciego, se encoge sus hombros, desinteresado._

 _"No veo alguna por qué no podrías"_

 _Ella intenta notar, algún rastro de burla y sárcasmo en su tono. Y no lo encuentra._

 _Una mujer grita el nombre "¡InuYasha!" y el niño responde ante ese nombre, retirándose de ahí sin siquiera despedirse._

 _Ella sólo atina a gritar "¡Me llamo Kikyou!" y el niño de espaldas hace un ademán con su mano, antes de perderse en las calles. Entonces Kikyou sonríe por inercia, e igual que las palabras del niño, su sonrisa es sincera_.

Pasó el tiempo y se transfirió a otra primaria.

 _Pero algo cambió._

 _Kikyou había cambiado._

 _Ella ahora era bonita._

Ya no la excluían, ni la evitaban, tenía muchas personas que querían ser sus amigos, no era víctima de apódos feos.

Sorpresivamente, se encontró con ese niño que ella ya había catalogado como "Su primer amor" en esa misma primaria, en otro grupo al de Kikyou.

Cómo ella era bonita, su confianza había incremetado, y ya no era la niña penosa y fea como cuando lo conoció. Así que se propuso a ser amiga de ese niño con el nombre "InuYasha". Pero no contaba con ver a una niña, una niña que colgaba del brazo de InuYasha. Su InuYasha.

Y a este no le importaba, es más, Kikyou se había percatado que sólo a esa niña, él le regalaba sus lindas sonrisas. Sonrisa, que Kikyou nunca ue receptora.

Sólo ella.

Kagome. Kagome. Kagome.

Kikyou empezó a odiar a Kagome, quién sí estaba en su grupo. Y como Kagome merecía sufrir por tener a su InuYasha. Ella le pagó con la misma moneda qué le había tocado soportar siempre.

Con los mismos apodos que le decían, ella ahora los usaba como arama contra esa niña. Sabía que no estaba bien pero... No podía evitarlo.

Cuando fue aceptada en una agencia de modelaje y tuvo que viajar a América. Fue indescriptible, simplemente un sueño. Y encontrarse a InuYasha al otro lado del mundo, sin esa odiosa niña colgada de su brazo, no pudo evitar en la palabra "Destino".

Lo tenía para ella sola.

Ganarse el corazón de InuYasha no fue fácil, ni mucho menos. Ser perceberante daba sus frutos.

Ya que supo que sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano, cuando el nombre "Kagome" se hacía cada vez más lejano a través de los años.

Podría decirse que Kikyou era feliz.

Tenía a InuYasha, belleza, un empleo de ensueño y le había ganado a su más grande rival.

Kagome.

Claro, qué eso último estaba por verse. Porqué aunque Kikyou no lo acepte, Kagome aún ocupaba parte importante en el corazón de InuYasha, por ende aún la consideraba una amenaza. La enemiga.

Aún era la guerra, y Kikyou había aprendido a jugar muy bien ajedrés. A que un movimiento en falso y perdiste. A ser engañosa, hipócririta e inesperada. Ya que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale ¿No?

\- ¿Vamos Kagome-chan?-. Kikyou sonríe brillante logrando opacar su evidente hipocresía (Para ella). Kagome asiente.

 _Además de que debía mantener cerca a sus amigos, y más a sus enemigos._

 **Sé que muchos pensaban que por ser un Especial sería "Largo" pero soy yo, y yo soy rara así que es alrevés XD**

 **Poshh bueno, la verdad es que no me gusta cuando los "malos" son unos malditos de mierda, la escoria más grande del mundo, la persona más perra que jamás haya existido. Yo siempre he pensado que si lo vemos en la perspectiva del otro entenderemos que no es en sí "malo" hasta podríamos pensar que el "bueno" es el malo.**

 **Así que no, no soy una de las haters Kikyou. Aquí es alguién compleja y engañosa, pero mala... Mm... Eso lo averiguaremos en lo que se desarrolla el fic.**

 **Este es el primer especial y espero escrbir más :D**


	6. Capitulo-5

**Disclairmer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko sensei la reina del manga.

 **Advertencias:** UA (Universo Alternativo XD)

 **Tu chica que dijo que tenia fans (?, si tu (Apuntando) Eh~ Subo este cap para ti? XD**

 **Capitulo.-5**

 _"Inu"_

 _"¿Mm?"_

 _"Bésame"_

 _"De acue... Espera... ¡¿Qué?!" Se sobresalta InuYasha, abriendo los ojos en par, sonrojándose leve._

 _¿Qué, rayos? Estaban en la habitación del menor de los Taisho, viéndo tranquilos televisión, y Kagome de la nada suelta tal cosa._

 _"Qué me beses" Demanda con obviedad._

 _"¿P-por qué?" Tartamudea, él odiaba tartamudear, era normal que a un niño de doce años no le agraden del todo, las niñas (Haciendo una obvia excepción), y sabía lo que era un beso._

 _No era tonto, pero todavía era lo suficiente pequeño e inocente, para no avergonzase del tema, y al contrario de Kagome, qué al parecer lo encontraba natural._

 _Kagome no responde a su pregunta._

 _"Cómo ahí" Apunta la pantalla de televisión, dónde se encontraban los protagonistas de un drama, dándose un beso 'inocente' (Casi, comiéndose la boca)_

 _"¡N-no!" Se niega sonrojado, Kagome le hace un puchero frunciendo sus cejas._

 _"¡Bésame!" Ordena acortando la distancia qué tenían del mueble._

 _"¡No!" Logra no tartamudear esta vez, sonando más rotundo y firme. Kagome se separa de golpe y lo mira con el semblante triste._

 _"Mi mami dice que se besa a la persona qué quieres" Dice Kagome con su labio inferior temblando "¿Acaso, tú no me quieres?" Los ojos de Kagome se comenzaron a aguar._

 _InuYasha rápidamente se acerca a Kagome, qué ya, sus primeras lágrimas habían desbordado._

 _"¡Claro, que sí!" Replica sonrojado, porque al contrario de Kagome, a él se le hacía difícil declarar tales cosas._

 _"¡Entonces es porqué soy fea! ¡¿No?! ¡Kikyou tenía razón!" Y su llanto se desborda más._

 _Ahora InuYasha ya no está preocupado, sino molesto "¡Otra vez con lo mismo! ¡Qué no eres fea!" Le grita._

 _Kagome deja de llorar, y las pocas lagrimas que se resbalan por su mejilla, se las limpia pasando sus nudillos por estas._

 _"¿Entonces, por qué no me besas?"_

 _"P-porqué..." Su orgullo era muy grande como para decirle que tenía vergüenza y no sabía cómo hacerlo, aunque no se podía esperar mucho, bueno al fin y al cabo solo era un niño ¿No?_

 _Al no encontrar una respuesta menos vergonzosa, se calla. Y Kagome pierde su paciencia al ver que InuYasha no decía nada._

 _"Bien, le pediré a Miro que lo haga" InuYasha abre sus ojos como platos_

 _"¡No!"_

 _Kagome hace un mohín y se cruza de brazos "Si tú no me quieres besar ¿Qué quieres qué haga?"_

 _InuYasha se muerde el labio inferior fuerte "¿Y si lo hacemos cuando seamos más grandes?" A Kagome le brillan sus ojos._

 _De verdad eso de pedirle a Miroku un beso, lo soltó sólo por estar molesta. Y no pensaba qué su amigo reaccionaría así._

 _Cuando le pidió a InuYasha que la bese, fue porque había visto a su prima besar mucho a un chico, y quería experimentar lo que se sentía, ya que si su prima lo hacía mucho era por algo ¿No? y no podía pedirle eso a cualquiera, por lo que su primera opción para probar, el encanto de los besos, sería obviamente alguien que quería mucho; InuYasha_

 _Kagome sonríe, sabía que InuYasha no era inmune a ella y sus pequeños 'encantos' (Chantajes sentimentales)._

 _Kagome asiente "Significa qué me darás mi primer beso... Cómo en los cuentos" Exclama emocionada, más para sí, que para InuYasha_

 _"Cuando seamos mayores" Kagome lo ignora._

 _"Y luego de que te bese ¡Te convertirás en un príncipe!"_

 _"Cuando sea... Un momento ¿Me estás diciendo sapo?" Se ofende InuYasha, qué cómo antes mencionado, no le atraían aún las niñas, pero las niñas ya comenzaban a verlo de otra forma, y él no era estúpido cómo para no darse cuenta. Así qué no, él no era feo. Peor aún, semejante a un anfibio._

 _"Y yo seré tu primer beso, espera ¿Me prometes ser tú primer beso, y tú el mío? Sólo de esa forma funciona"_

 _InuYasha rueda lo ojos, curiosamente lo hacía mucho con Kagome._

 _"Prometo que tú serás mi primer beso"_

\- ¿No me dijiste que era cerca?-. Reprende InuYasha, aunque lo único que deseaba era crear tema de conversación.

Desde que se despidieron de Kikyou, Kagome había optado una actitud bastante extraña (En comparación a lo normal). Estaba callada, no a bombardeándolo de preguntas. Con la cabeza gacha, no manteniendo el contacto visual que ella acostumbraba. No sonreía, algo que nunca sucedía cada vez que estaban juntos.

Inhalo y exhalo, lento. Se estaba impacientando con Kagome, algo quizás no raro, puesto que InuYasha muchas veces no entendía la personalidad tan sonriente e inocente de Kagome a tal punto que lo exasperaba (Aunque después se enternecía).

Kagome no le responde, e InuYasha tenía ganas _de nuevo_ a alguien. Después de unos minutos más, Kagome se detiene en seco frente a un edificio, qué parecía ser un complejo de departamentos.

\- Es aquí-. Avisa Kagome ida. InuYasha asiente frustrado, porque se suponía que él iba aprovechar el momento a solas con Kagome, para aclarar algunas cosas, qué por razones desconocidas no podía tratar con Kikyou presente.

Kagome se disponía a buscar la calidez de su departamento, cuando una mano agarró su antebrazo, deteniéndola. Miró con interrogación a InuYasha.

\- ¿No me invitarás a pasar?

Las mejillas de Kagome se colorean, ya que no pudo evitar pensar qué, la situación era parecida a cuando los protagonistas de un drama terminan su cita y la chica invita al chico a su vivienda para... Cosas no muy _decentes._

\- C-claro-. Tartamudea agachando la mirada.

InuYasha observa el interior del departamento es más pequeño de lo que está acostumbrado, aunque claro, no se necesitaba mucho para Kagome. Sin disimular, aprecia las tantas fotografías colgadas en la pared del living.

Sango y Kagome, diez años. Kagome tenía ese cerquillo que tanto odiaba.

InuYasha, Miroku y Kagome, ocho años. El cumpleaños de Kagome número ocho, lo recuerda porque Kagome estaba presumiendo sus dos coletas.

La madre de Kagome sosteniendo a un Souta de días. Kagome había preguntado porque no abría los ojos.

Los padres de Kagome el día de su boda. Aun intentando ocultar el embarazo, se notaba la barriga.

Cada foto le recordaba solo una persona. Kagome.

Entonces una foto le llama la atención.

InuYasha y Kagome, doce años. Cumpleaños de InuYasha, Kagome sonreía radiante e InuYasha avergonzado frunciendo su ceño, el porqué era sus manos entrelazadas, y en sus dedos portaban unos curiosos anillos de plástico.

Sonríe por inercia.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de esos anillos?-. Pregunta mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosa.

\- Un anillo de plástico... El regalo de ensueño de cualquier niño-. Se burla sarcástico, sin despegar su atención del portarretrato.

\- ¡¿Sabes cuánto me tarde en encontrarlo en las cajas de cereal?!-. De acuerdo... Eso había sonado mejor en su cabeza.

InuYasha la ignora y hace un gesto pensativo, mirando el techo, intentando recordar.

\- _Cuando el primero de nosotros se comprometa en un futuro, tenemos que tener la aprobación del otro hacia nuestra pareja, si lo estamos le daremos el anillo en señal de que si es digna_.- Recita al pie de la letra.

Kagome abre los ojos, no pensaba que InuYasha recordara ese estúpido trato de niños (Aunque ella también lo hacía)

\- Lo recuerdas... , pero InuYasha no la escucha. No le importa aun así ella le hace feliz de que InuYasha recuerde, que no haya olvidado cómo ella había erróneamente deducido. Eso evidenciaba que ella sí significaba algo para él, así sea en mínima cantidad.

\- ¿Le darías el anillo a Kikyou?

Eso fue como una cubeta de agua fría para Kagome, regresándola a la realidad.

Regresando a la realidad dónde ella e InuYasha crecieron y cambiaron. A la realidad qué InuYasha no se comporta como solía ser, un niño, sino ya un adulto. A la realidad en qué su InuYasha estaba comprometida con su ex abusona personal.

Así qué ¿Jessica era en realidad digna de usar ese anillo? no, mejor dicho ¿Kikyou era en realidad digna de InuYasha?

Pues bajo la perspectiva de Kagome, no lo era. Porque cualquiera que fue una abusona de niña no era digna de InuYasha, o tal vez sólo Kikyou no lo era... O nadie lo era (A excepción de Kagome).

\- No-. Susurra en un hilo de voz sin pensarlo, de igual manera InuYasha la escucha, y no puede evitar fruncir el ceño a tal respuesta.

\- ¿No?-. Repite con incógnita, sin ocultar en su tono, evidente molestia. La mira fijo, esperando más palabras de esta.

Kagome se alarma por el tono utilizado, y ahí es cuando recién advierte las consecuencias de su respuesta.

\- O-o sea no necesitas mi autorización para eso, sólo era una tontería de niños-. Se corrige, e InuYasha suaviza su semblante.

\- Pero a Kikyou le gustaría, además tú lo prometiste-. Le recuerda.

Y a Kagome le molesta, ella había prometido dárselo si la encontraba digna, más nunca InuYasha le había preguntado eso, sino que sólo dio que ella ya había aprobado a Kikyou.

Además ¿Qué ella no cumplía las promesas? ¿Quién fue el qué le prometió casarse con ella? ¿Quién fue el que le prometió que ellos se darían su primer beso? y ¿Algunas de esas cumplió?

\- No soy la única.

\- ¿Yo no las cumplo?-. Se ofendió leve. Kagome no le iba a rememorar a InuYasha esa penosa promesa de casamiento, si bien se acuerda de la otra, no signifique que se acuerde de todo.

\- Tú prometiste que yo sería tu primer beso.- Espeta haciendo un mohín, y de nuevo, se da cuenta de sus palabras después de decirlas.

\- Tú también lo prometiste-. Se calla un momento y vuelve a hablar.- Así que los dos la incumplimos.

Kagome aparta la mirada avergonzada, y se muerde fuerte la mejilla interna.

\- ¿Verdad?

. . .

\- Kagome ¿Has dado tu primer beso, no?-. Entona con incredulidad.

. . .

\- Kagome...

\- ¡Ya! No, no lo he hecho.- Admite avergonzada, sonrojándose. Le era bochornoso confiarle ese secreto a InuYasha. Puesto que como había antes presenciado, InuYasha parecía tener mucha experiencia en ese punto, y a Kagome nunca había sentido una potente atracción hacia el sexo masculino. Puesto que ella se encontraba muy ocupada planeando su carrera de diseñadora. Logrando que ella no consiguiera desarrollarse por completo en el tema de los chicos.

\- Significa que tú tampoco...

\- No, no he tenido novio.

Pero InuYasha no se refería a eso, sino a _eso._ Se enternece un poco por la inocencia de su amiga, aunque eso no le quita lo sorprendido. Por Dios... Quizás sea una amiga, no obstante, no era ciego. Kagome era muy bonita, es más a los ojos de InuYasha, Kagome era simplemente... _Hermosa_.

Por lo que no encontraba mucha lógica a lo antes confesado.

InuYasha curva sus labios, leve. Eso quería decir que ese tal… _Koga._ No había tocado a Kagome.

 _A su Kagome._

\- _Inu_ -. Se refiere a él por primera vez (Desde que regresó) a ese sobrenombre meloso, qué acostumbraba a llamarlo de pequeños. Sin embargo, InuYasha no se da cuenta ya que sigue en su ensoñación.

\- _¿Mm?_ -. Atina a contestar.

\- _Bésame_

\- _De acue... Espera ¡¿Qué?!_ -. Por fin analiza la petición de Kagome, la mira con los ojos como platos, y ella tenía la cabeza gacha, mirando sus pies (Algo qué ahora sucedía a menudo)

 _Puto Déjà vu_

\- Por favor-. Pide casi suplicante.

\- Es que...-. Intenta excusarse.

\- Me la debes-. Reprocha, cómo si en serio que no la haya besado estuviera mal.- Sólo es un piquito-. Junta su índice y su pulgar, mostrando una cantidad mínima.

InuYasha suspira, porque sabe que por más que quiera _nunca podrá negarse a Kagome._

 **Bueno, Soy demasiado feliz! Llegamos a más de 40 reviews con tan solo 5 caps! Se que para algunos vale pichicho, pero para mi... ¡Es un gran logro! Asi que dejenme ser feliz!**

 **De verdad les agrdesco demasiado a esas personas que le dieron la oportunidad a este fanfic, y también a esas personas que se tomaron su tiempo en decirme su sincera opinion del fanfic. Lo siento sino es lo que esperaban sobre la historia, pero es asi D: no soy muy partidaria a "Ojo por ojo, dente po diente" sino a "Ojo por ojo, y el mundo se queda ciego"**

 **Aunque si creo en el karma, asi que habra que ver que ocurrira. Espero sus opiniones, comentarios, criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, dudas, etc. Que no muerdo... (Quien sabe... XD)**

 **Anyeo~**


	7. Capitulo-6

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko sensei la reina del manga.

 **Advertencia:** UA

Escribi este cap con las canciones "Promise" de EXO, "This love", "Evasnece" de Super Junior, las recomiendo

Lean mis notas finales

Sin mas les dejo leer:

 **Capitulo.-6**

Kikyou se limpia las no derramadas lágrimas de sus ojos. No puede permitirse ser débil. No más. Pero era casi imposible, le había dolido en todas partes. Zona más afectada; su orgullo.

El taxista le da unos reojos por el retrovisor, la pelinegra no sabe si es por curiosidad del porqué de su estado, o el simple morbo que provoca su belleza. Así que solo lo ignora, concentrándose en las avenidas que pasan a lado suyo.

No por el hecho de que InuYasha haya acompañado a Kagome y a ella no, sino el detalle de ofrecerse a acompañarla. InuYasha nunca había tenido ese tacto, ni gesto con Kikyou, cosa de las qué no podía quejarse ni intentar cambiar, es más, Kikyou estaba resignada y acostumbrada a ese comportamiento.

InuYasha era así, era parte de su personalidad el ser frío y poco atento, no es que fuera malo, así trataba a todo el mundo. El problema es que, al parecer, Kagome no era parte de _todo el mundo_.

 _Nunca lo fue._

 _Y eso sólo lograba molestar a Kikyou._

Apretó su labio inferior, en un acto de calmarse y no soltar un grito. El grito que quiso soltar desde el momento que InuYasha volvió a pronunciar el nombre de Kagome, y se volvió ahora un tema de conversación normal. Desde que se enteró de que InuYasha estaba ansioso de ver de nuevo a Kagome. Desde que un nuevo brillo se instaló n los ojos de InuYasha, y no necesariamente gracias a Kikyou.

Uno lleno de toda su frustración, ira, tristeza, estrés reprimido.

 _Oh, sí que necesitaba ese grito._

Pateo el asiento del copiloto, ganándose una mirada ceñuda por medio del retrovisor del conductor, y como las otras. Kikyou solo ignoró.

El taxi frenó en seco, frente su agencia de modelaje.

\- Son cinco mil yenes.- Cobra el taxista extendiendo su mano, con voz patosa, seguramente por la edad.

Kikyou sólo agarra diez mil yenes de su billetera y se los entrega, murmurando un "Quédese con el cambio". El hombre abre la boca indignado.- Es por aguantarme mi pésimo humor.- Agrega antes de salir del taxi, y que el hombre proteste. Dejándole, de forma literal, con la palabra en la boca.

En New York hubieran aceptado sin siquiera agradecer, uno de los atractivos de Tokio. Era una pena, que después de la boda y la luna de miel, regresarán a New York. Cosa que espera que InuYasha cumpla.

Había visto su semblante de felicidad al volver pisar tierra japonesa, y aunque sabía que InuYasha hubiera preferido quedarse a vivir en su país natal, ella no podía.

Por el simple hecho de que su vida estaba allá, todo lo que construyó y luchó no lo encontraba en Japón. Estar de nuevo en Tokio, sólo logro _que viejos fantasmas regresaran para atormentarla._

Sus parpados yacen cerrados, sus labios ligeramente elevados de manera inconsciente, y su respiración algo agitada.

Ansiosa, nerviosa, inquieta, impaciente y muchos más adjetivos mezclados, apenas y podían describir como se sentía, de sentir los labios de InuYasha contra los suyos.

¿Desde cuándo deseaba con tanta añoranza esos labios? ¿Desde ahora? ¿Desde qué volvió? ó simplemente ¿Desde siempre?

Da igual, no le importaba en lo más mínimo las respuestas de esas preguntas ¿Cómo concentrarse en ello, sí en lo único que lo estaba era en adivina el sabor de los labios del contrario?

Pedirle a InuYasha un beso, tal vez haya sido la petición más riesgosa que haya hecho (No es como que si su vida fuera emocionante).

¿Por qué lo hizo? Siendo honesta, ni la misma estaba segura.

Aunque lo más cercano a la causa, fue la envidia combinada con la curiosidad al ser testigo del ferviente afecto de la pareja.

 _Envidia, hacia Kikyou._

 _Curiosidad, hacia InuYasha._

¿Acaso él era tan adictivo como lo había aparentado Kikyou?

Para ella sólo había una manera de averiguarlo _¿Qué mejor que experimentarlo ella misma?_

Claro, que también había otra causa, una la cual Kagome no quiere ni puede aceptar.

InuYasha le atrae, le atrae como hombre. Una atracción instantánea y sexual que ella había carecido en cualquier relación con los hombres.

Pero con él era diferente.

 _Todo lo era._

Vacilante abre un ojo, impaciente de porque InuYasha aún no la haya besado. Su corazón tiembla y envía ondas eléctricas a su cerebro por la imagen que le da. InuYasha sonrojado a centímetros de ella con los fijos en ella. InuYasha sonrojado. Algo tan fácil de ver como un cerdo volando. _Debe ser posible que lo cerdos vuelen, entonces._ Piensa con sus mejillas coloreándose.

InuYasha al darse cuenta que Kagome, ya no tenía los ojos cerrados, toda su determinación se lanza a la borda. Se aleja de inmediato de ella, con los nervios de punta, y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

-Y-yo lo siento, no puedo.

Y uno pensaría que lo dice por Kikyou, pero no. Kikyou en este momento se podría ir al infinito y más allá. Los dos saben el porqué, y se niegan a aceptarlo. Porque después de un beso, ya no sería lo mismo, claro qué _ya nada lo era._

Aun así Kagome asiente, tratando de comprenderlo y no ser egoísta.- Lo entiendo no te preocupes-. Miente en un hilo de voz, agachando su cabeza un poco, avergonzada.

 _Entonces lo demás... Fue tan confuso como hermoso._

La oscuridad la invadió por unos segundos, los segundos exactos que duró el acoplamiento de los labios. Siente una calidez indescriptible extendiéndose desde su estómago hasta la punta de sus dedos de los pies y su sien. ¿Por qué su corazón se agitaba de esta manera? ¿Era normal? ¿Era legal? Sus labios no se mueven, sólo quedan ahí, tocándose con delicadeza. Como si besara una rosa.

La palma de InuYasha es retirada de su rostro, dejándole por fin ver. Pero no lo ve, sólo logra escuchar como la puerta de su humilde departamento es azotada con brusquedad.

Sus piernas flaquean y lentamente se deshace, cayéndose de rodillas sin fuerza. Como si ese beso hubiera succionado su alma. Apenas puede, con las yemas de sus dedos rozar sus labios. Queriendo sentir de nuevo, esa rara y calurosa sensación.

Quién diría que detrás de la puerta, se encontraba InuYasha recostado a la puerta de departamento de Kagome, en la misma situación.

Con su corazón paralizado, la respiración entrecortada intentando que la sangre fluya de manera correcta por sus venas.

Se relame sus labios, deseando otra vez los tentadores, delicados y delgados de labios de Kagome.

Dios, esto no le ocurría con Kikyou.

Pero con Kagome era diferente.

 _Todo lo era._

 **Muy cursi ¿No? Pero no se pueden esperar más de alguien tan nena como yo u.u, asi que vayanse acostumbrando porque de aqui vienen muchas escenitas que te empalagan, o al menos tratan de hacerlo.**

 **Algunas aclaraciones:**

 **Disculpenme si no son tan largos como muchos desean pero es que... Para mi deben terminar ahi, no es que los corto sino que cuando siento que deben de terminar , termino el capitulo. Asi que en otras palabras, unos cap's pueden tener 10.000 palabras y otros ni llegan ni a las 1000. Solo es por avisar. Tambien otra disculpa po tardar tanto, no es que me haya olvidado del fic sino q una estaba seca de ideas, otra estos dia han sido llenos de cumples, y me parto la cabeza pensando que regalar. Y la ultima ayer fue mi cumple u.u por si les interesa saber (?**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews que de verdad me animan demasiado, me inspiran y me alegran el dia saber que hay personas que les gusta mi trabajo... No tiene precio se los aseguro. Por favor no paren de dejarlo si les gusta, lei todos, y no piensen que prostituyo (? mi fic pidiendo review's solo que yo subo las historias para las personas, y si a las personas no les agrada ¿cual es el punto? Solo les soy honesta u.u**

 **58 reviews! Guau! ni yo me lo creo n.n Ustedes creen que algun dia logremos llegar a los 100?**

 **Lo siento si los aburri u.u**

 **No olviden dejarme sus opiniones del fic**


	8. Capitulo-7

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko sensei la reina del manga.

 **Advertencia:** UA

¿A qué me extrañaron? *Ni los grillitos le suenan* :'l

Que lo disfruten u.u

 **Capitulo.-7**

Kagome asiente a cada palabra dicha por Sango, como si de verdad le escuchara, pues no era necesario. Se sabía los diálogos de memoria. No era tan difícil, la mayoría de las oraciones dadas eran "Miroku es un idiota" o "Te lo juro, Kagome-chan, a veces me pregunto por qué soy su novia".

Y eso Kagome también se lo preguntaba, no porque dudara del afecto de la pareja, para nada. Sino porque su noviazgo fue inesperado (Al menos para Kagome), de la nada anunciaron que eran pareja. Literalmente de la nada, un día que quedaron para ir al cine los tres.

Aún recuerda ese día; aparecieron media hora después de lo acordado, Miroku con la marca de una bofetada y una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, Sango empapada de los pies a la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y los dos agarrados de la mano, anunciando "Somos novios" (Nunca se atrevió a preguntar qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió).

Aunque al principio, por obvias razones, quedó en shock. Al fin y al cabo termino felicitándolos. Y siendo sincera no pensó que durarían tanto, más cuando su primera pelea fue a las dos horas de estar saliendo, pero Sango y Miroku le cerraron la boca con sus ya siete años de relación.

Claro qué sus peleas eran algo habituales, y la mayoría eran por...

-¡Y se atrevió a sonreírle a mi Miroku frente mío! ¡La muy zorra!-. Exclamaba exaltada haciendo énfasis en "Mi".

... Celos.

La mayoría eran por parte de Sango, y bueno... Kagome no podía culparla, Miroku era conocido por su coquetería y sobre amabilidad con las femeninas, y antes de salir con Sango, este parecía una abeja. _Iba en flor en flor._

Pero al fin y al cabo, valían todas esas peleas.

Porque como dos imanes destinados...

 _No importa_

Secunda a Sango, aún si no cree que realmente ella tiene la razón. Cuando Sango estaba molesta, si Sango decía que el rosa era azul, era azul.

Ya al terminar de desahogarse, ahí dirá lo qué piensa, y tratara de aconsejarla de la manera más sabia que pueda.

Suspira y juega con sus dedos, y por inercia re ojea el centro de la pequeña sala. Y revive la escena una y otra vez, sin evitarlo se sonroja y baja la mirada de nuevo a sus dedos. No lograba ver de la misma forma ese lugar, sin que sus mejillas le ardan y sienta como si su estómago hace una mortal hacia atrás (Y no exageraba, cuando se enamoren lo sentirán).

InuYasha...

Estúpido corazón, qué se sacudía cada que escuchaba su nombre. Estúpido estómago revoltoso, qué le encanta agitarse cuando lo veía. Estúpido cerebro que rebobinaba a propósito esa escena una y otra vez (Y estúpida ella, sobre todas las cosas).

InuYasha...

¿Qué pensará de ella en estos momentos? ¿Qué era una desesperada?

Kagome quiere llorar al solo imaginarse que InuYasha tenga esa nueva impresión de ella.

Frota las palmas de sus manos, acto inconsciente qué hacía siempre que se encontraba nerviosa, o con miedo (O ambas). La pelinegra siempre fue vulnerable frente a las críticas, antes más que ahora, pero por alguna inexplicable razón, le importaba más de lo normal la opinión de InuYasha.

Por lo que está decidida a pedir disculpas, o estaba. Porque; aun sí sabe que no se besa a los amigos (Quizá habían personas que lo hacía, pero ella no formaba parte de esas personas) no se arrepiente de nada, aunque deseé arrepentirse para así pedir perdón, pero no podía. Así qué ¿Cómo disculparse? o mejor dicho ¿Cómo arrepentirse?

Si para Kagome ese beso, tal vez haya sido una de las mejores cosas que haya experimentado, en su aburrida y rutinaria vida.

\- Kagome-chan ¿Me estas escuchando?-. Pregunta algo irritada Sango de qué su mejor amiga no le preste atención.

Kagome parpadea algo confundida ante su nombramiento, se había perdido demasiado en su mundo.

\- ¿Eh? Si... Miroku es un idiota-. Cita una de las frases más usadas de Sango después de una pelea con Miroku. Sango asiente furiosamente, antes de seguir discurso de sus teorías de porqué lo es.

InuYasha pasa su mano por su cabeza, exasperado.

Se había desvelado las últimas dos noches tratan de encontrar la respuesta, del porqué reaccionó así por un simple... _Pico._

¡Y no encontró una explicación valida! De ninguna de sus dudas, como de porqué todo le recordaba a Kagome; y por ende el beso (Si es que solo puede llamar así)

No había podido ver a los ojos a Kikyou después de eso, ni siquiera lograba besarla cómo lo hacía, antes de... Eso.

Se había comportado como una estúpida adolescente enamorada (Sin ofender a las adolescentes enamoradas), y eso es lo que le enoja. No por lo de colegiala sino lo de... ¡Enamorada!

¿Enamorado? ¿Él? ¿Por quién, exactamente? ¿Por la chica qué es como su hermanita pequeña?

¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagan reír! Es... Inaceptable. Era como incesto ¿Verdad?

\- InuYasha ¿Cual flores te gustan más?-. Pregunta Kikyou extasiada de ver tanta belleza natural por todos lados, interesada más por esas lindas flores de campanilla. Esperando que a su novio también piense lo mismo.

InuYasha sonríe enternecido por su novia, al verla tan entusiasmada por unas simples flores.

Pero su atención se desvía hacia unas flores en particular. Si no se equivocaba eran unas hermosas margaritas qué le recordaban a-.

El tintineo de la puerta suena, anunciando que alguien entró.

InuYasha se queda en blanco, al verla entrar con una sonrisita tímida acercándose a ellos a pasos lentos y hasta vacilados. Traga saliva, y los dos evitan contacto visual directo.

\- H-hola...-. Saluda bajito Kagome al encontrase más cerca de ellos, Kikyou le responde el saludo con un resplandeciente "¡Hola, me alegra que vinieras!".

-Hola.- Como una bofetada. Así que como se sintió al ser recibida de tal forma tan seca por parte de InuYasha. Y el silencio se extiende, incómodamente. Pero ninguno de los dos planea romperlo.

Kikyou frunce el ceño, leve. Sabe qué algo está mal entre los dos. Algo había pasado en ese departamento. Y ella no sabe si alegrarse, o alertarse de ello.

\- ¿Entonces Kagome-chan trajiste a alguien?

Kagome reacciona al darse cuenta que le hablan a ella.

\- S-si dijo que ya vení-

Kagome es interrumpida por un sonoro "¡Kagome!" cuando la puerta de nuevo fue abierta.

InuYasha aprieta sus puños, y hace una mueca forzada al ver como su Kagome era estrechada en otros brazos por un tipo desconocido, para él.

Siente como si su estómago se hierbe, pero no solo porque es abrazada sino porque Kagome se dejaba abrazar. Cuando él sabía que Kagome, no era fan de ese tipo de afecto físico. Sí algunas veces se negaba a abrazar a Miroku.

Sólo con las personas que realmente tenía confianza...

Y este tipo es recibido con los brazos abiertos y la primera sonrisa de Kagome que esboza, sincera.

\- ¡Koga, ya bájame!-. Ordena riéndose al ser alzada levemente por Koga.

¿Ko-ga? ¿ _Ese_ era el tal... Koga?

 **No quede muy satisfecha con la parte final, espero que igual les haya gustado u.u**

 **¡Lo siento por tardar tanto! ¿Cuanto un mes, quizás? Me dsculpo, pero no se me venía nada a mi bella cabeza, ademas he estado muy estresada con los exámenes penultimos del año (?), pero ahora estoy de vacation B) Por una semana :'l**

 **Pero bueno en una semana puedo haceer mucho ¿no?**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! C: ¿Que creen Koga sea para Kag? 7u7 Vieron que Inu está sintiendo alguito ¿no? e.e Y sobre Sango y Miroku sobre su noviazgo ¿Qué piensan? ¿Que creen que haya pasado ese día cuando se hicieron novios? Jeje UuU acepto teorias de todo tipo XD**

 **¡71 REVIEWS! ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! Muchisimas gracias por ellos, y espero que les siga gustando como se desarrollan las cosas U.U**

 **A todo esto, habra parejas secundaria, el SangoxMiroku es uno ¿Cuales creen que sean las otras?**


	9. Capitulo-8

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y los demás personajes no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko sensei, la reina del manga.

 **Advertencia** : UA. **Si yo deseo que aparescan unicornios rosas gays, apareceran unicornios rosas gays.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE** :

 _El episodio pasado fue ASQUEROSO (Quiza exagere)._

 _Lo odie, demasiado. No me gusto como quedo, pero aun asi lo subi porque sabia que a muchos de ustedes querian algo asi. Querian muchos celos de InuYasha, y LALALALA._

 _Demasiado cliche para mi gusto, ademas de la redacción que dio mucho que desear, y un review me hizo abrir los ojos, es verdad, ni a mi me gusto. Quiza los reviews se me fueron a la cabeza(? hasta tal punto que me importo mas su opinion que la mia propia :c_

 _PERO YA._

 _Ya no puedo eliminar ese capitulo (Si puedo pero no quiero XD) solo me queda seguir adelante con el fic, a MI GUSTO._

 _¿Qué significa? Amo todos sus reviews, hasta los que me dicen que no les gusto algo con sinceridad, ya que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic hasta el final C: y criticarlo como se debe. Pero a los que me dan sugerencias y no las pongo, no es porque no me gusten, ni no las lea, ni que las desprecio (Cada que subo un capitulo chequeo la pagina una vez cada cinco minutos) sino porque yo ya tengo una idea en mi mente de como sera el fic, y algunas de las sugerencias que me dan no van de acuerdo a lo que deseo._

 _ASI QUE si no les gusta como va mi fanfic desde ahora ahi esta la opcion de cerrar C:_

 _OJO eso no significa que no recibo critica, si las recibo igual que las sugerencias, etc. Pero recibo critica a mi redacción (Todo sea para mejorar) no que no les gusta com va el fic, ni tampoco insultos._

 _Eso es todo!_

Ahora si... Los que no leyeron lo de arriba por vagos... Vayanse a la berenjena -.-

Y un pequeño resumen de lo de arriba:

 **SI QUIERO PONER UNICORNIOS ROSAS GAYS, PONDRE UNICORNIOS ROSAS GAYS.**

C:

 **Capitulo.- 8**

Koga le sonríe, y ella no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Intentando de olvidar; al chico que se encuentra a sus espaladas por un momento. Al chico que besó hace tres días. Al chico que no abandonaba su cabeza ni un instante.

\- ¿Me dirás por qué el repentino de interés de acompañarme?-. Pregunta enarcando las cejas divertida, lo suficientemente bajo para que no la escuche la feliz pareja.

Koga se hace el desentendido, y murmura suave "¿Por qué, más va ser? Quiero estar con la chica de quién estoy enamorado"

Kagome se ríe leve, y niega con la cabeza. La pelinegra sabía cuál era la razón, de por qué Koga se ofreció a acompañarla (Mejor dicho, por quién) pero mejor calla, ahora no era el momento de molestarlo. Después, quizá.

Se acercan a la pareja que ya estaba perdida en su mundo, debatiendo qué flores vendrían mejor para recepción de la boda, y cuáles serán las qué adornaran como centro de mesa. Kikyou les sonríe al darse cuenta de la presencia de los dos.

\- Hola, encantada. Soy Kikyou, ¿Tú...Debes ser Koga, no?-. Y Koga asiente en silencio.- Este es InuYasha, mi prometido-. Abraza con posesión (A la percepción de Kagome) el brazo del pelinegro contra sí.

"Mi prometido" Retumba en la mente de Kagome, una y otra vez.

Entonces Kagome se entristece, ya que Kikyou era la que tenía el derecho de decir "Este es InuYasha, mi prometido", mientras que Kagome solo podía pronunciar "Este es InuYasha, mi amigo"

¿Por qué siente cómo si sus órganos se contraen de manera dolorosa, cada vez que piensa en esa palabra al recordar a InuYasha?

Amigo.

Los amigos no pueden tener sentimiento más allá del cariño.

Sin embargo, Kagome los siente. Por un simple amigo.

Un simple amigo qué hace que tu corazón se agite, contribuye su mente.

Y Kagome no se atreve a protestarle, porque tenía toda la razón.

Koga de nuevo asiente sin ganas de comenzar una conversación amistosa, e InuYasha le sigue porque tampoco tenía ganas de entablar un dialogo con un desconocido. Menos con ese tal Koga.

\- Kagome-chan, dime ¿Cuál te gusta más?-. Le pide su opinión Kikyou con un mohín.

Kagome pestañea un par de veces, antes de captar lo que le quería decir. Observa las dos flores que Kikyou tiene en sus manos. Kagome por inercia, sostiene entre sus dedos, la segunda flor con cariño y una sonrisa.

Kagome no sabía mucho de flores, con suerte era consiente que existían las rosas. Pero esa había captado su atención de inmediato.

Suave al tacto, y emanaba un ambiente campestre y tranquilo, acaricia con lentitud los pétalos de este.

Kikyou hace una mueca casi invisible al ver cual había escogido, en realidad ella veía más belleza y elegancia en la flor que aún posee en sus manos. Bufa por lo bajo, porque InuYasha había tenido una reacción parecida al observar las margaritas.

Mientras que Kikyou insistía con que eran mejores, las flores de campanilla.

\- Y tú, Koga-kun ¿Cuál te gustan más?-. Koga, se encoge los hombros murmurando "Las dos son igual de bellas" antes de distraerse con unas plantas, dejando a los tres solos.

\- Me gustan más estas, me envían un sentimiento de paz... Amor-. Explica Kagome, levantando la mirada sólo para encontrarse a la de InuYasha.

Los dos se centran en su propio espacio, ajenos a todo, y de todo. Recordando al unísono, el beso que compartieron hace tres días. Cuando sus labios supieron que era lo que es estar juntos, tal vez; hasta completos. InuYasha hace un amague de sonrisa, y Kagome curva su boca tímida, con un leve carmesí extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

Kagome piensa, que quizá InuYasha no la odie después de todo. El beso de antes, había sido un error, el cual ya no iba a ocurrir. Un error que la atormentaba todas las noches, haciéndola desear más que un acoplamiento de labios, logrando también; que su imaginación vuele más de lo debido.

Ella desea una vez más, saltar a sus brazos. Abrazarlo, y obligarlo a que la abrase. Así como hacía antes.

Frunce el ceño, de ese silencio, qué al contrario al último. Este silencio y esas miradas cómplices que se mandaban, no le gustaban nada. Se aclara su garganta, sacándolos de su trance.

Kagome saliendo de su trance.

Arrebata la frágil margarita de los dedos de Kagome sin delicadeza.- Pues estas serán las que usare, tienes razón Kagome-chan, son las ideales para nuestra boda ¿Verdad, InuYasha?

\- Si.- Concuerda InuYasha fijándose un momento en Kikyou, para luego volver a Kagome, quién no encontró la mirada. Puesto que ella sólo veía el piso.

InuYasha estaba a punto de hablarle, cuando Kikyou agarro su brazo y lo distrajo con unos detalles de la boda, llevándolo algo lejos de Kagome.

Lo que InuYasha no supo, es que si hubiera visto los ojos de Kagome... Habría notado ese brillo de tristeza única en sus ojos.

Koga quién, en todo momento se había estado en margen de la situación. Fue donde Kagome y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, apretando el agarre. Dándole un poco de apoyo silencioso.

Koga nunca fue bueno consolando a los demás (Bueno a una persona en particular sí) menos a Kagome, quién no le gustaba que la vieran débil, ni nada parecido. No sabe lo que ocurrió, se distrajo un segundo y ya ve a su Kagome triste.

\- Así que ese es mi rival-. Comenta Koga con superioridad alzando una ceja, Kagome no dice nada sabiendo a lo que Koga le quiere decir. Y aunque una parte de ella desea negarlo, la otra parte no tiene ganas de mentirse a sí misma.- ¿Sabes? Pensé, que con la descripción que me dio Sango, la tal Kikyou tendría cuernos, bigote y verrugas en su nariz.

Kagome se ríe con sutileza, imaginando a una Kikyou con ese aspecto. Y secretamente, desea que en realidad sea así. Tal vez con la apariencia dicha, no sea tan estúpidamente perfecta e InuYasha se fije en Kagome.

\- Bueno... Sango exagera en todo.

\- Ni siquiera es desagradable, algo falsa por lo sobre brillante que es. Pero, no mala.

¿Falsa? Kagome frunce sus labios sin entender bien, sin embargo, si lo pensaba bien. Kikyou sonreía de más, demasiado brillante como dijo Koga. Pero ¿De verdad, eso era falsedad?

Kagome observo a Kikyou, quien sonreía junto InuYasha. Por más que buscaba rastro de actuación no lo veía, y Kagome dedujo que Kikyou sonreía sincera con InuYasha.

Y un pensamiento, desagradable que le producía arcadas invadió su cabeza.

 _El poder del amor_

* * *

Koga patea una lata a sus pies y se revuelve el cabello fastidiado, por todo.

Por Kagome, y al parecer su enamoramiento con un tipejo que tenía prometida.

Por sus padres, que no le dejaban de joder ni un solo momento con lo mismo.

¡Pero en especial por...!

Un escalofrío fue enviado por su columna vertebral, al solo pensar en su nombre. Movió varias veces con su cabeza horizontalmente, negándose a recordar el episodio pasado.

Porque si fue pasado. Y el pasado pisado. Y punto.

(Aunque el "pasado", fue hace seis días)

Trepa el muro con experiencia, asegurándose de que nadie le viera. Logra cruzar al otro lado, y de manera automática, un Husky siberiano fue a su encuentro. Saludándolo con su colita y mucha efusividad.

\- Sí, sí. Hola ¿Sabes si los viejos, están?-. Pregunta como si le entendiera, observando al rededor, a ver si había un indicio que se encontraran. Mamoru le ladra dos veces, lo que para él significaba un "No". Koga suspira aliviado de no tener que aguantar a sus papás con lo mismo de hace ya casi diez años.

Y que él no estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

* * *

"¿Cita doble?" Había repetido, y Kikyou asentía efusiva "Es una grandiosa idea ¿Verdad, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome aunque quiso negarse no pudo, con la mirada insistente de InuYasha sobre ella, era casi imposible decir "No".

Kagome suspira, y empieza a trazar lineas sin el menor sentido. Pensando una y otra vez, en alguien que no debería pensar.

Entonces ¿Acaso es verdad, qué el fruto de lo prohibido era lo más irresistible?

(Ya que sí, a los ojos de Kagome, InuYasha estaba prohibido)

Kagome bufa por lo bajo, y se repite que es solo eso. Sólo le era irresistible InuYasha porque estaba prohibido, y lo primero que nos enseñó las sagradas escrituras, fue aquello.

 _Que desde el principio de los tiempos, el ser humano era vulnerable al excitante sabor de lo restringido. Aun cuando el mismo Dios mandó._

¿Eso significaba qué... A ella le atraía InuYasha?

Sí.

Kagome ya no pudo negarlo desde el momento qué acoplaron sus labios.

¿Para qué negar lo obvio?

Pero. Había un límite, y para ella era ese. Atracción.

Una insana atracción por su mejor amigo, nada más. Porque una cosa es que le atraiga, otra que le guste, y otra muy diferente que se enamore.

Su mamá misma le había dicho: _"No confundas la amistad con la atracción, peor aún la atracción con el enamoramiento"_

Y ella no lo haría. Mantendría congelado ese diminuto (Según ella) sentimiento más allá de la amistad hacia InuYasha. Congelado, para qué no florezca convirtiéndose en un problema mayor.

\- ¡Kagome! Do KyungSoo te espera en la recepción.- Canturrea Kagura entrando a la oficina.

* * *

\- ¿Eres sorda, o te lo tengo que deletrear?

\- En realidad no, sólo no escucho tonterías-. Kagome sonríe sarcástica, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡No son tonterías!-. Chilla la pelirroja a la defensiva.

\- Decirme. No, espera, ordenarme; "Nunca de los jamases te acerques a mi Koga-chan en lo que te queda de existencia", es una tontería.- Replica enarcando las cejas.

Aunque, a la pelinegra le irritase de cierta manera este tipo de conductas por parte de Ayame. No podía negar qué, le había agarrado cariño a la joven. Ayame; una pequeña pelirroja de apenas diesisiete años y locamente enamorada de Koga.

Ese era un pequeño resumen de quién era la persona frente ella.

\- Sólo yo puedo decirle _Koga-chan-._ Farfulla frunciendo sus labios cereza.

 _Qué tierna_. Piensa Kagome, dando gritillos internos.

Quizá, Ayame le exaspere, pero eso no quitaba lo linda que era inconciente.

Claro qué, _una vez que abre la boca, lo lindo se va._

\- Ayame...-. Empieza pero interrumpida por un rápido _Ayame-san, para ti_ , y suspira tragandose las ganas de darse media vuelta.-... San, ya te he dicho qué, Koga y yo sólo somos amigos y...

\- "Nunca tendrías algo más que no fuera amistad y Bla bla bla"-. Imita en tono chillón la frase que se sabe de derecha y al revés.- ¡No te creo! ¡Aléjate de mi Koga-chan!

Y Kagome se harta.- ¿Sabes qué, _Ayame_?-. Recalca la informalidad que logra joder a la menor.- No importa si me crees, o no. De igual manera...

\- ¿Kagome?

Oh, no.

\- I-InuYasha, hola-. Se gira lento hacia el pelinegro, qué le mira alzando la ceja. Tratando mostrarse lo más tranquila posible.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

InuYasha le sonríe.

Esa sonrisa tan única de él, que hace que sus ojos se conviertan en dos medias lunas; y logra qué Kagome se derrita disipando la irritación de hace unos momentos.

\- Me habían dicho que trabajas aquí, quería venir a saludar.

 _InuYasha vino a verme_ Chilla de la emoción en el interior emocionada, que son callados por unos "Controlate, Kagome".

\- ¿Y este quién es?-. La pregunta de Ayame, pasa por completo desapercibida por los mayores, qué aún siguen sonriendose como unos tontos (Al punto de vista de Ayame, y tal vez de cualquiera que les viera).

\- ¿En serio? Mi descanso es en unos minutos, si lo deseas...-. Propone emocionada, olvidando todo lo planeado hace unos minutos atras.

Olvidar a InuYasha.

Si tan sólo el maldito no lo haría dificil.

Mientras tanto, Ayame; no en vano tenía esos ojos que tanto le habían elogiado, y se encontraba observando todo en absoluto silencio (Ya se había resignado a ser ignorada), y sonríe de lado.

"Al parecer ya no tengo qué preocuparme"

 **¿Que tal?**

 **¿Gustó, no gusto?**

 **¿Aburrido? Quizá XD pero asi debe ser queridos salatamontes U.U (Dejenme ser feliz, siempre quise hablar asi :'v**

 **OH MAI GASHH 83 REVIEWS?! (/°O°\\)**

 **Disculpen por no actualizar U.U, me tome algunos dias de descanso emocional total, mucho sube y baja en mi mente, ahora estoy en mi estado medianamente habitual(?**

 **O sea... LA VIDA ES HERMOSA, DE COLOR DE ROSA. *Bailando My little pony* (Si, si puede bailar MLP UuUr)**

 **Intentare actualizar seguido!**

 **FELIZ NOCHE BUENA, NAVIDAD, HANUKA (Asi se escribe? .-.), NOCHE BUENA, ETC.**

 **Y la pregunta del cap es... QUE OCURRE ENTRE AYAME Y KOGA? ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAP!**

 **(Dejenme ser feliz .)**


	10. Capitulo-9

**Disclairmer:** InuYasha y los demás personajes, pertenecen a Rumiko Sensei, la reina del manga.

 **Advertencias** : UA, **Si yo deseo que aparescan unicornios rosas gays, apareceran unicornios rosas gays.**

 _¡Buenos días, tardes, noches estrellitas! ¡La tierra les dice 'Hola'! *No se cansa de plagiar a Wily Wonka :T*_

 _¡Aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo de...! *Sonando tambores* ¡My little po-! Digo ¡Lo prometes! (Yolo :'v)_

 _Afdhsgds *-* Es el episodio más largo que escribi hasta ahora. Se siente bien no hacer mini capitulos TuT ¡Disfrutenlo!_

\- Buenas tardes-. Saluda con voz rasposa, y Kagome sólo le queda corresponder el saludo. Más por cortesía, qué por gusto.

La anciana le mira en el espejo, con profundo escrutamiento, calándole hasta los huesos. Pasan segundos incómodos para la pelinegra, hasta qué la más baja se digna a hablar.

\- El joven qué le acompaña, es muy apuesto ¿Acaso, son pareja?-. Suelta de la nada, y Kagome casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Con los colores subiendose directo a sus blancas mejillas.

Se ríe nerviosa, y niega.- N-no, sólo somos amigos de la infancia.- Y el pequeño recelo de pronunciar aquellas palabras le deja un mal sabor en su paladar.

En realidad, ella sólo venía a lavarse las manos para luego ir a comer feliz con InuYasha, encontrandose (Segundos después) con esta familiar y rara abuelita.

\- Por el modo en qué lo dice, me parece qué desea algo más ¿No es así?-. Más que una pregunta es una afirmación, y Kagome sólo atina a encogerse los hombros. Olvidando por un momento el formalismo con los mayores. Olvidando qué está hablando de temas de gran profundidad para ella con cualquiera.

\- Ni siquiera sé lo qué deseo.- Contesta con honestidad, observandose a sí frente el espejo.

\- Ah... Una mujer indecisa. Cuidado con aquello, procura no hacer daño a quienes te rodean, y quienes rodean a InuYasha.- Aconseja con sabiduría fingida y motivos ocultos tras las palabras.

Antes qué Kagome reaccione y pregunte cómo sabe el nombre de su acompañante, la abuela se retira en silencio.

* * *

\- Obaasama ¿Qué mesa desea, usted?-. Pregunta ayudandole a caminar hasta la recepción, dónde la espera con la mesera.

Ella hace un mohín pensativo, y mira por el rabillo de su ojo a quién está atrás de su nieta, caminando hacia su mesa.

InuYasha la recibe con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha, pero la chica sólo puede hacer una pequeña mueca.

 _Perfecto._ Piensa para sus adentros.

\- Se me vinieron ganas de comida occidental, Kikyou ¿Y si mejor nos retiramos?

Kikyou se disculpa con la mesera y asiente a las peticiones de la persona más preciada para ella.

\- Obaasama, en serio estoy tan feliz que haya venido a Tokio para la boda.- Comenta sincera, y ella sólo contesta dando un pequeño beso en los nudillos de su querida nieta.

\- Nunca me la perdería.- Dice, dando una pequeña mirada a la pareja.

 _Nunca dejaría que algo te hiciera infeliz._

* * *

 _Procura no hacer daño a quienes te rodean, y quienes rodean a InuYasha._ Retumba una y otra vez, hasta en los lugares más reconditos de su mente.

Daño.

Eso era lo que menos quería causar.

\- Kagome-. Insistía InuYasha frustrado de no ser el centro de atención de la pelinegra (En ese momento).

¿Qué surgió en él al momento de coger un taxi y repetir la misma dirección que había dicho su madre?

No lo sabe.

Sólo... Quería ver a Kagome. Al menos, por un efímero momento.

\- ¿Sí?-. Susurra ida, haciendo pequeños círculos con su tenedor.

\- No importa-. Se resigna chasqueando la lengua. Los dos enfrascandose en comer, sin siquiera, tratar de comenzar una amistosa charla.

¿Desde cuando se había hacho el ambiente tan...? ¿Indiferente?

\- InuYasha-. Entonces el mencionado extraña "Inu", cómo Kagome le llamaba de pequeños.- Sobre el beso...

\- ¿Beso?-. Repite InuYasha extrañado, haciendose el completo desetendido. Kagome frunce el ceño y asiente a sus palabras.

\- El de hace cuatro días, en mi departamento-. Responde Kagome algo confundida, a la vez avergozandose de haber contado los días desde aquel beso.

InuYasha hace una _oh_ , y sonríe.- ¿Eso? No es nada Kagome, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Nada?-. Repite con (De repente) un pequeño nudo que se comenzó a forjar en su estómago. Kagome niega con la cabeza lento para sí, y sonríe irónica.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ingenua?

Sí, ella había sido testigo que un pequeño beso no era nada para InuYasha. Al contrario de ella, qué se había partido la cabeza preocupada por ellos. Quizá, dando más importancia de lo debido.

Pero... Era su primer beso. Era su primer beso con ni nada menos que InuYasha ¿Cómo no darle importancia? ¿Cómo no pensar en ello?

\- Tienes razón, no fue un beso verdadero ¿No?

 _Para._ Su conciencia le decía, advitiendo qué se iba a pasar.

InuYasha le da la razón con la cabeza, incómodo. Y ya no tan seguro de su decición de hacer como si el pequeño acoplamiento de labios entre los dos, no tenía importancia. Cuando era en realidad todo lo contrario. Cuando sufrió de insomnio por ese "Beso no verdadero".

\- Bueno, al menos no uno como los que ustedes dos se dan.- Sigue jugando e InuYasha se atraganta con la bebida en sus labios, haciendo un gran esfuerzo de escupirlo en la cara de Kagome, porque a él no le hace falta preguntar quienes son "Ustedes".

 _Para._

\- Digo, besos no creo que sean lo único qué se dan-. Kagome le mira (Por primera vez fijamente desde qué salió del tocador), con cinismo escondiendo así su repugnancia al sólo pronunciar aquellas palabras. Porque sabe que lo qué ella dice, sólo es la verdad pura.

Sin embargo, algunas verdades duelen más escucharlas que saberlas, más cuando son sus propios labios articulandolas.

 _¡Para!_

\- ¿Kagome...?-. InuYasha quería asegurarse qué la Kagome qué estaba frente suyo era la verdadera, la única y la original. Qué no sólo era una copia barata enviada por alienigenas para reemplazar a su dulce Kagome; la Kagome qué nunca, miraría a un ser humano con tal grado de... ¿Odio? (Menos a él).

\- Es normal-. Ignora por completo a InuYasha.- Ya qué, entonces ¿De qué otra manera se pueden atrapar a los hombres? No sé otra forma qué no fuera la cam-. Es interrumpida por un gran golpe en la mesa, alarmandola y callandose de una, asustada.

InuYasha había golpeado la mesa a tal grado, de hacer tambalear los dos vasos de vidrio directo al piso.

\- Kagome, no sé lo qué te ocurre. Pero. No toleraré qué me irrespetes, mucho menos a Kikyou. Quizá podremos ser amigos, pero la amistad tiene un límite, y el mío ya lo pasaste desde hace unos minutos.- Espeta InuYasha.

Sacando su verdadero caracter a flote. El gélido, malicioso e indiferente carácter de InuYasha que todo el mundo debía soportar alguna vez, sin excepción (Claro, menos... La pelinegra frente suyo. Hasta ahora).

Sin embargo, se arriepente a lo segundos de ver como las sonrosasdas mejillas de Kagome se humedecían. Y es qué, él mismo sabía que su debilidad siempre sería... Ver llorar a las mujeres. En especial las de su familia. En especial... Su mejor amiga.

Motivo por el cual, hizo tantas cosas por no ver lagrimas derramadas en Kagome. Qué ni quería rememorar. Cómo jugar a las muñecas, gastado toda su mesada en tantos dulces y... Haber dejado su masculinidad de lado para ser "La modelo" de Kagome, en multiples ocaciones (Fue en ese tiempo dónde Kagome decidió ser diseñadora).

Si.

De verdad, tenía que estimar a su mejor amiga.

Se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza. No podía retractarse, porqué, aunque Kagome sea... Kagome, él tenía límites y le dolía qe Kagome se haya comportado de esa manera tan impropia de ella.

\- Y-yo... Lo siento-. Balbucea con dificultad.

E InuYasha se sorprende cuando las primeras palabras salen de sus labios. Y Kagome sigue hablando (O tratando, gracias a su sollozo).

\- Sólo estaba...-. Kagome calla un momento sin saber qué decir, exactamente ¿Qué le había ocurrido?-... Celosa.

Lo dice en un susurro, y por un momento ella misma se asombra de la palabra que al final pronuncia.

\- Celosa... ¿De qué?-. Se atreve a preguntar, aunque en el fondo no quería oir la repuesta. A la pelinegra le da ganas de corregirle y decir "¿De quién? En realidad"

La menor alza la mirada despues de unos segundos, y sólo se quedan ahí. Mirandose. Tal vez, no era el mejor momento para observar con detenimiento las facciones del contrario. Pero... De igual manera ¿Cuando era el mejor momento para admirarse mutuamente?

\- De Kikyou-. Se sinceriza sin pestañear y dejar el contacto visual, notando como InuYasha se tensa al instante de escucharle.

Por enésima vez en el día, se quedan en silencio. InuYasha pensando seriamente en las palabras de Kagome. De la nada el celular de InuYasha comienza a sonar y ve quién es el que lo salva del momento más incomodo de su corta vida.

Y sólo le queda maldecir en silencio.

\- Contesta.- Le aconseja, InuYasha alza una ceja sin entender y ella agrega.- ¿Es Kikyou, no? Contesta, es tu prometida. Tienes que ser atento con ella.- InuYasha no se da cuenta de la manera ahogada y fingida con la que hablo Kagome.

El sólo pronunciar "Prometida" no era muy bonito, así tampoco verle contestar a la chica de la que estaba tan celosa. Y Kagome se sorprende una vez más, por desear por unos breves momentos, el mal a Kikyou.

\- ¡InuYasha!-. La voz alegre de Kikyou le enternece, sabía la razón de su muy buen humor. La abuelita que cuido de ella desde que era un bebé hasta su preadolescencia, lo era.- Obaasama, está muy bien. La acabe de dejar en casa. Me preocupa que viva sola, pero dice que se puede cuidar. Es muy necia.

InuYasha se ríe leve y replica con cierto humor.- Ya veo, es de familia.

\- ¡Oye!-. Se queja Kikyou a través de la línea.- Por cierto ¿Dónde estás?

\- En un restaurante.

\- ¿Cenando solo? Pobre InuYasha Taisho-. Se burla, esperando el momento en que InuYasha le ofresca acompañarlo, o ella misma ofrece. Sabiendo de ante mano, la leve indiferencia de su prometido.

\- En realidad estoy con Kagome.- Responde, con la breve tentación de haber dicho "Que sí" pero los ojos insistentes de Kagome sobre él, se lo impedía. Además ¿Por qué mentir?

\- Oh ¿En serio?

* * *

Kikyou cierra la llamada y suspira.

Tenía que estar calmada, no podía actuar celosa frente InuYasha.

Sin embargo, cada vez más no podía tolerar siquiera que InuYasha diga el nombre _Kagome._ Ya qué está se mostraba demasiado apegada a InuYasha, y a este ni le importaba. Es más, algunas veces (Para desgracia de Kikyou) ella llegaba a pensar qué él disfrutaba más la compañia de cierta pelinegra que la suya propia.

Y no podía decir nada. Ella lo sabía, porque a InuYasha le resultaba sofocante alguién posesivo. Lo supo desde el momento que ella le reclamo una vez cuando InuYasha había ido sin decirle a un club, una salida mixta entre amigos. Este le contesto que si le molestaba "No tienes porque aguantarlo".

Además, se molestaría aún más sí la persona de que está celosa es de su mejor y adorada amiga, Kagome.

 _Calma. Calma. Calma_. _InuYasha se va a casar contigo, después de todo_. Se decía para tranquilizarse.

Ahora, tenía que jugar muy bien sus cartas. Seguir el jueguito de querer a todo el mundo. Ser amigable con la chica que tanto, tanto odiaba. Ganarse por lo menos, un poco de confianza de todos los allegados de InuYasha.

A su mamá y papá, los tenía en su bolsillo. Al medio hermano Sesshomaru, bueno a ese no le agradaba nadie, a la novia de este, Rin, a esa le agradaba todos (Ironías de la vida).

También, recordando. InuYasha tenía otra amiga muy cercana a él. _Sango_ , si no se equivocaba, de la que no podía tener miedo puesto que ella tenía novio, _Miroku_ , que igualmente era muy amigo de InuYasha. El problema era que al parecer, ella no le había caido muy bien (Y era mutuo), Miroku era amable pero de alguna manera distanciado.

Por lo que, todo recaía en Kagome.

 _Oh, pero tenía la solución perfecta._

* * *

\- ¿Q-quieres que sea tu dama de honor?-. Repite incrédula. Después de dejar el restaurante sin musitar palabra, InuYasha le dijo que Kikyou quería hablar con ella. Y aunque, quería decirle que _No, muchas gracias. Primero muerta._ No se nego.

¿Por qué nunca le podía decir que no a InuYasha Taisho?

Muy fácil. El idiota tenía poder sobre ella.

Habían llegado al lujoso edificio dónde vivía, _malditos adinerados._ Kagome intentaba no prestar atención al gran adepartamento, y no quería pensar cuanto costaba. Ya que en un país, donde el metro cuadrado era muy caro, tenías que tener de verdad dinero para ello.

De igual manera quiso ignorar, _el lindo beso_ que se dio la pareja frente suyo (Nótese el sarcasmo). Entonces de estúpidas conversaciones entre esos dos. Kikyou al fin, se dignó a mirarla 'recordando' que se encontraba allí.

Tuvo que soportar demasiados _Kagome-chan_ para su gusto, y no sabe cuando pero la conversación llegó a ese punto. La boda.

\- Sí, no tengo amigas allegadas. Por alguna razón nunca le caí muy bien a las chicas-. Su tono lastimero fue adornado con un intento de puchero. Kagome se asombra de ello, que ella recuerde, Kikyou en la primaria era _muy_ popular y siempre estaba rodeada de muchos niños y niñas. Y lo qué más le hubiera sorprendido, es que de toda la conversación, esa fue quizá, la única oración sincera de Kikyou.- Entonces ¿Aceptas?

Kagome, gira sus ojos a quién permaneció callado todo el rato, buscando su ayuda. Pero, al parecer su mirada suplicante fue rechazada por un evasivo InuYasha, sin sotenerle la mirada se dirige a Kikyou.- ¿En serio, quieres que Kagome sea tu dama de honor?

Kikyou le sonríe a su _futuro esposo_ y responde:

\- Por supuesto, Kagome-chan es inteligente y parece tener buenos gustos para estas cosas. Además, es linda y saldrá bien en las fotos.- Termina riendose en lo último, y Kagome ríe, medio forzado.

\- ¿Qué te parece Kagome?-. Le pregunta, aún sin verla. Pero sólo su voz la hace flaquear, esa voz que siempre le había gustado. Y que, a pesar de haber cambiado tanto en la adolescencia de una infantil y linda a una tan masculina y hechizante, sigue haciendo su mismo efecto.

Embobarla.

 _¿Que, qué me parece?_

 _No. Jodete._

 _No. Ni lo pienses_

 _No. Ni de coña._

 _No. Primero muerta._

 _No. Nunca en la vida._

 _Y mil veces no._

\- Claro ¿Por qué no?

* * *

 **¿Qué piensan de la abuelita de Kikyou? ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué se comporto así con Kagome-chan? ¿Qué les pareció la conversación entre Kagome e Inu? ¿Aun lo quieren matar?**

 **¡Una cosa! ¿Alguien se dio cuenta que Inu no se enojo con Kagome cuando ella dijo que estaba celosa? ¿No les parece raro que con Kikyou si se molesto? ¿Se dieron cuenta? 7u7**

 **¡Cualquier duda me la dicen! ¿Eh? Así sea por Review o Mensaje privado ¡Les prometo responder! Comprendería si no entienden algo, a veces escribo algo raro ;-;**

 **Tambien quería decirles que, aunque trato de escribir el fic lo más serio posible, me gusta escribir los honorificos japonez, como 'chan' 'sama' 'san' 'kun', etc. Por eso Kikyou le dice a la abuela 'Obaasama' que es una manera respetuosa para referirse a los abuelos, ancianos, y eso. Sólo para aclarar.**

 **Por si acaso... ¡El proximo especial está cerca! Adivinen de que tratara UuU**

 **¡Muchisisimas gracias por sus reviews! ¡En serio, le agradesco! ¿¡Más de 90 reviews!? (/*O*\\)**

 **Si les gusto, haganmelo saber, si no les gusto... Haganmelo saber (?**


	11. Capitulo-10

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y lo demás personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko-sensei la reina del manga.

 **Advertencias:** UA, Si yo deseo que aparescan Unicornios rosas gays, apareceran Unicornio rosas gays.

 _Holi U.U ¿Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, verdad? No lo merecen cuando llegué a mucho más lejos que mi meta._

 _¡Más de 100 reviews! Dios, no me lo meresco. es un gran logro para mi, y solo me queda decirles gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a está historia. Sé que a veces me comporto muy idiota, con mis infantilismos o mis 'amenazas' de no actualizar, cuando en realidad no es cierto XD. Pese a todo, yo ya estoy agradecida del hecho de sólo leer, y no se sientan 'obligados' a comentar._

 _Seguiré siendo idiota, porque al fin y al cabo, tengo catorce y si hay un momento para ser inmadura, es este. Pero pese, a todo, muchas gracias, comenzare a comprometarme más en actualizar seguido.  
_

 _No me cansaré de decirlo, muchísimas gracias. Sin más... Lean n.n_

 **Capitulo.-10**

\- ¿El _riquillo_ te dejo salir? ¿Sin el odioso enano?-. Exclamo sorprendido, dando un pequeño sorbo a cerveza que tenía en la mano.

\- ¡No le digas a sí, Shippo-chan! Se llama Se-ssho-ma-ru-sama, y el _enano_ es Jaken-sama ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?-. Se quejó Rin haciendo un mohín con los labios.

El peli naranja rueda los ojos.- ¿Qué tal mejor tu _amiguito_? ¿Te suena mejor?

Rin calla, sintiendo sus mejillas coloreándose ante la sonrisilla maliciosa que le regala su amigo. Y da gracias cuando su otro amigo interviene.

\- Déjala en paz, Shippo.- Dice aburrido Kohaku, y Shippo ríe porque ya se estaba tardando en auxiliar a la pobre Rin.

Siempre era así.

 _Shippo molestaba. Rin se avergonzaba. Kohaku intervenía._

 _Era casi un ritual para este trío._

La música rezumba en sus oídos, siendo poco más, molesto. En realidad, no era lo suyo estar en un club a altas horas de la noche, cuando la mayoría de veces se encontraba estudiando para enorgullecer a Sesshomaru-sama. Pero, esta era una de las pocas ocasiones donde veía a sus amigos.

\- Lo que quiero decir, es que es raro que te deje salir. Aún más cuando sabe que me verás.- Shippo se encoge los hombros más tranquilo.

\- En eso concuerdo.- Y Rin sabe que sus amigos tienen razón, Sesshomaru-sama siempre intentó romper todo tipo de conexión con su pasado, y _casi_ lo logró. De no ser por el chico de sonrisa parecida a la de un zorro. Ya que el vínculo que compartía como hermanos de la calle, no podía desaparecer tan fácilmente.

\- Sesshomaru-sama ha estado muy distraído, supongo que es por su hermano...-. Murmura frunciendo otra vez sus labios.

\- ¿El tal InuYasha?-. Dice Shippo, no conoce al tipo (al contrario de Kohaku) sólo ha escuchado de él, y había visto una que otra fotografía de él junto a la linda hermana de Kohaku, y otros dos niños, cuando fue a la casa de este.

Rin asiente.- Se va a casar con una chica muy bonita, aunque a Sesshomaru-sama no le agrada mucho...

\- Nadie le agrada a tú Sesshomaru-sama, salvo tú y _creo_ que sus padres.- Rueda los ojos el peli naranja, recordando las tantas veces que ha visto a Sesshomaru, en especial esos fríos ojos que te pueden congelar en ese mismo lugar.

\- ¡No! O sea, si... Pero, es diferente. Jaken-sama me dijo que todos creían que InuYasha y una amiga de la infancia de él, terminarían juntos. Creo que la mayoría, se ha hecho esa idea incluyéndolo...-. Divaga la castaña observando un punto fijo del vaso que tenía en frente.

Rin conoce a su tutor legal, no al grado de saber exactamente lo que piensa, aunque si para darse cuenta de lo que le disgusta y que no. Y a Sesshomaru-sama le disgustaba ese compromiso.

Shippo se aclara la garganta, apartándola de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Esa... no es Sango?-. No hace falta a quién le dirigía esa pregunta. Kohaku miro sobre su hombro, y vio a su hermana mayor, la que siempre le decía que estaba mal beber, la que le _debía_ darle un buen ejemplo.

Bailando y cantando _Gee_ en completo estado de ebriedad.

\- Ustedes no la vieron, yo no la vi.- Advierte, sintiendo de repente, vergüenza ajena.

* * *

InuYasha se remueve incómodo, _de nuevo,_ intentando no sentirse tan sofocado en su propia cama, _de nuevo._

Bufa, irritado consigo, con Kikyou y con el termostato de mierda que tenían.

A InuYasha nunca le había gustado dormir con alguien (Y no, no hablamos en doble sentido. Sino _literal_ ), desde pequeño, y aún sigue odiándolo. Es decir, él tenía todo el maldito derecho de moverse como se le pegue la gana, pero con alguien a lado suyo, era casi imposible.

Y no sabe cómo soportará dormir junto a Kikyou _hasta que la muerte los separé._ Más cuando ella tiene la estúpida idea de abrazar (Asfixiar) a InuYasha. Sin embargo, estaba tratando de acostumbrarse, por Kikyou.

El peliplata decide ya no darle más vuelta al tema, mira a su novia, futura esposa, y sonríe sin mostrar los dientes. Él le había dicho incontables veces a Kikyou que se veía mucho mejor sin tanto cosmético encima, lástima que ella hacía de oídos sordos.

Él piensa que debería ser más natural, más como...

 _...Kagome._

Se deshace del abrazo posesivo de Kikyou, por inercia al sólo escuchar ese nombre en su traicionera mente. Observa otra vez a su prometida, y se sorprende.

Se sorprende del inmenso deseo, de que en lugar de Kikyou, sea Kagome, la que este a su lado. _Quizá, hasta que la muerte los separe._

No sabe si es por el sueño, pero cierra los ojos, dibujando a Kagome a través de ellos, en esos efímeros instantes dónde se miraban, se hablaban, se abrazaban, cómo si... _Sólo eran fueran ellos contra el mundo._

* * *

Kagome maldice bajito, preguntándose quién carajo tocaba su puerta a las tres de la madrugada, a quién el portero dejo entrar al edificio, peor ¿Quién sabía su código de piso? Sí, todo apuntaba a que tal vez era un ladrón, aunque ¿Qué ladrón tocaría la puerta?

Aprieta más el bate de baseball (no encontró nada más intimidante) entre sus manos mediante se acerca a la puerta.

Quizá la escena era de lo más cómica, vistiendo un pijama rosa (Menos atractivo que el de su abuela), de arma un bate, y uh, ella tiritando muerta de miedo. Pero ¡Oye! Tenía justificación.

A las tres de la madrugada alguien toca a la puerta de una virginal joven que vive sola ¿No le suena un poco al Conde Drácula?

Después de deshacer todos los seguros, gira la perilla, lista para atacar a Drácula si era necesario.

Entonces deseó que fuera Drácula, un fantasma o hasta un ladrón, porque si había algo mucho peor que todo ello junto.

Era...

\- ¿¡Qué mierda, Kagome!? ¿Quieres pelear? ¡A ver inténtalo!-. Grita poniéndose en _modo combate,_ que más se escuchó "¿Qué... mielda, Kakome? ¿Quieles...? ¡A vel in... lo!" tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

... Una Sango ebria.

La pelinegra sobria, por un momento piensa en cerrarle la puerta, e ir a dormir. Porque ella aún recuerda la última vez que lidió con una Sango ebria, y no, no fue bonito. Sin embargo, la deja entrar ya que se _suponía_ que ella era una _buena amiga._

\- ¡Auch!-. Se queja Sango después del golpe en su cabeza (Con cariño). Sí, una

\- Cállate, y dime ¿Por qué estás _aquí?-._ Kagome habló lento para que le entienda, y no tenga que repetir lo mismo tres veces.

Sango la ignora, y logra llegar; como si estuviera caminando durante un temblor, a la cocina, directo al refrigerador.- ¿No tienes más, qué esta porquería de té?

Kagome pone los ojos en blanco, inhala, piensa que es su amiga, exhala.- No, y contesta mi pregunta.

Sango se resigna de mala gana, y toma dos botellas de té helado, sentándose en la encimera de la cocina, Kagome le ve y le imita.

\- Entonces seremos patéticas, y ahogaremos nuestras penas con té-. La amargura es tan palpable que por un momento asusta a Kagome, está acepta dudosa la botella que le ofrece Sango, dándo su amiga el primer _trago._

\- Sí, porque escaparse de sus problemas mediante alcohol, no es patético -. Replica usando las mismas palabras que Sango siempre profesó "Las personas que escapan de sus problemas mediante el alcohol y drogas. Son patéticas" por lo que ella sólo se emborrachaba cuando celebraba. Ella ríe murmurando un "Touché"

La menor estaba extrañada, ya que su amiga no se encontraba destrozando la casa, con algo de vómito incluido, como regularmente solía hacer. Y eso era _preocupante._

\- Sango-chan-. Susurra pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella, intentando reconfortarla de alguna manera, aunque eso le cueste el olor a alcohol en sus fosas nasales.- ¿Qué _ocurrió_?

Sango comprende que la pregunta está incompleta, porque en realidad sería "¿Qué ocurrió _con_ Miroku?". Obviamente, sólo algo relacionado con Miroku, la pondría en ese estado (También sus padres y hermano, pero Kagome quiere pensar que no le ocurrió nada a ellos).

De inmediato Sango se apoya en ella, soltando sus primeras lágrimas, primero era un sollozo lugo era un llanto casi desgarrador.- Me dejó, se cansó de mí por fin. Kagome.- Logra articular en balbuceos.

\- Sango-chan...-. Alarga lento, sin saber bien que decir en una situación así, sólo le quedándole apretar más contra sí a Sango.

Y la deja llorar, porque sí quizá no resuelva el problema; al menos hacía el dolor menos fuerte, sólo un _poquito._

La pelinegra sobria, antes hubiera pensado (De que InuYasha haya aparecido) que Sango estaba exagerando, que sólo era una ruptura. Ningún chico valía la pena para estar así, aún si es Miroku del que hablamos (Sólo que, Kagome seriamente pensaba si InuYasha podría ser una excepción a la regla).

Sin embargo, Kagome se queda callada. Ya que, seis años en una relación, cinco años conviviendo en un departamento. No eran poca cosa.

Más, cuando Sango y Miroku se la pasaban de riña en riña, y pese a todo seguían juntos. Debía significar algo.

No sabe cuánto se quedaron así, pensaría que el tiempo se detuvo hasta que Sango murmura algo que le llega doler a Kagome.

\- Kagome-chan... Duele. Duele mucho.

\- Lo sé, Sango-chan-. Miente Kagome, haciendo círculos con la punta de sus dedos en el brazo.

Claro qué, en poco tiempo... _Kagome lo sabría._

* * *

Miroku pasa una mano por su rostro, no tiene ganas de nada.

Ya habían pasado tres días, y sólo quiere que Sango aparezca por la puerta, entonces él podría decir qué _no fue en serio, nada de lo que dijo lo fue... Bueno, casi nada._

 _"¡Para con tus estúpidos celos, Sango!"_

 _"¡Estoy harto!"_

 _"Si vas seguir con esa paranoia... Será mejor que llegué hasta aquí"_

Ese día, le había ido como una mierda, su jefe no se comportó como si tuviera algo clavado en el trasero. Lo único que quería por la noche, era ser bien recibido, abrazar a su novia y dormir acurrucados (Si Sango deseaba otra cosa, no se iba a oponer).

Y lo último que quería, era ser recibido por unos gritos reclamando por haber sido _demasiado_ amable con una vecina.

Se había reprimido todo el día.

Desquitó todo contra Sango. Dijo cosas que no sentía, y cosas que... _se había callado esos años._

Pero, aun así…

Quería a Sango, la quería con él.

 **La verdad, es que desde el principio yo deseaba no sólo escribir del InuKag, sino también de los demás personajes, darles importacia, personalidad, y no sólo personajes secundarios que están ahí de adorno.**

 **¿Qué opinión tendrían si desarrollo una pareja homosexual en el fic? Siendo sincera, aún no estoy muuuuy segura, pero creo que habrá, ya que siempre quise escribir de una pareja homosexual, sin que necesariamente todo la historia sea de contenido homosexual ¿Me entienden?**

 **¿Algún compatriota ecuatoriano leyendo esto? ¿Sí? Bueno, se que le terremoto nos afecto mucho no solo a Manabí, sino a todo el país. Es momento duro, pero hay que estar unidos ¡Yo se que podemos! Si no tienen nada para donar, por favor acerquense a los centros de acopio para donar tu manos (No literal) y ofrecer ayuda.**

 **¡Dejen sus comentarios, y hasta luego!**


End file.
